Together, Forever
by FRK921
Summary: This is the sequel to Lost & Lonely. It's just a continuation, Bella starts to get her life back together, and is happy, then someone comes along and messes everything up. Frequent updates, short chapters. xox R&R!
1. Meeting Sasha

**-Meeting Sasha-  
UNIVERSAL DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE**

As much as it shames me to admit it, I kind of pulled an Alice. I dropped my bag next to my phone and ran full-speed into the arms of the man in front of me. My best friend, my protector, my brother. Joshua **... **I flung myself into his waiting arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He hugged me tightly and spun us around, smiling.

"I missed you too B!!" He gave me a gross wet kiss on the cheek. I saw some people stop and stare, whispering to the others around them. _Let them talk._

"Josh! What are you doing here?" I asked as I wriggled out of his grasp. I didn't give him the chance to respond before pulling him over to meet my friends. "I want you to meet some people..."

"Oh! Wait, don't tell me" Josh said, eyeing everyone speculatively, "This monster is Emmett. He's the brother, right? And this guy is Edward? And hey! It's the Pix! Alice right?"

"You're Josh-O! Hi. Glad to see you remember me!"

"Yea, I'm Emmett, and you're Bella's friend from California?" My two brothers shook hands.

"That I am."  
"I'm Edward."

"My boyfriend." I said as I wrapped an arm around his waist, smiling up at him sweetly.

"Hmmm...Emmett," Josh said "How do we feel about this? I don't know this guy, you do. So, tell me, do I need to be worried?"  
"JOSH! Come on, you should trust my judgement." I said as I playfully smacked his arm.  
"But, Yes. Edward's a good guy." Emmett interjected.

"That's all I was asking B. I gotta take care of you...well not so much anymore, huh?" Josh sounded a bit sad about it.

"I'll always need you to protect me Josh. Besides...no one else here would take me to get a new tattoo if I asked. I'll definitely need you for that!" I joked.

"No! Dad said no more tattoos Bella!"

"Don't worry, Em. I was just joking. I plan on waiting for at least a few more months!" I continued to joke, but Emmett groaned. Then I noticed something in Josh's hand.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You didn't!" I said, as I took the leather jacket out of his hand and hugged it. "You DID!! OMG, where is she?!" The others looked confused while Josh laughed and told me to follow him. I squealed in delight and grabbed Edwards arm so he would follow us out to the parking lot. About half the cars were gone, and it was easy to spot the new one. Josh drove a huge 4x4 Dark blue Dodge with _huge_ tires. I knew what was waiting for me, so I ran past him to the truck. When I got there, I was disappointed.

"Josh...where's Sasha?!"

He sighed heavily. "On the other side of that van. I thought I'd hide her from you!"

"AH!" I screamed at him for making me anxious and ran past him, hitting him as I went, to the blue van not far from his truck. There she was, in all her glory. I stood there stunned by her beauty for a second, until I turned around to see an awe-struck Jasper, Alice, and Rose. And furious a Emmett and Edward.

"Guys..." I said tentatively "...this is Sasha!"


	2. Fatboy 1200

**2-Fatboy 1200**

I just have to say it now: I completely _love_ my bike. It's my baby. I have been so depressed without her these past few weeks. But, now that I'm seeing Emmett and Edward's reactions to her, I'm not so sure I'll be able to ride her much, or ever.

"Emmett...Edward? What do you think?" I swiftly swung one leg over the seat of my black Harley, relishing the missed feeling.

"Ummm...Bella. As awesomeas that motorcycle is, I don't think Dad would like it very much." Emmett said, trying to remain calm. Edward, however, failed completely.

"Bella! You cliff dive, and you ride a motorcycle? Do you have a death wish?"

"No, but I do have a different wish." I bit my lip, trying to look innocent and cute.

"What?" He sighed.

"I want you to come on a ride with me. Now. You'll see how much fun it is! I've got two helmets...If Josh brought them both?" I basically asked Josh. He ran and came back with matching black helmets, handing them to us both. I put mine on, along with the jacket. Even though it's Spring, I'm wearing a tank top, and the wind gets cold! "So...Edward. You coming?"

"I- I don't want to Bella, but yes. Alice, here are my keys. Take the car to Charlie's." He said as he handed the pixie the keys to his Volvo.

"Em, do you mind showing Josh the way home? I wanna take a long ride. We'll be there soon. And Josh" I gave him a stern look "Be Good. Don't say _anything_ incriminating, I'm serious! I don't want these people thinking I'm some sort of criminal or something."

"Okay, B. Promise!" He came over and gave me a quick, tight hug and whispered "Missed you" into my ear.

"Hop on Edward!" He did, hesitantly. "Hold on tight!" I stood up and threw all my weight into kick starting the monster bike. My Harley Fatboy 1200cc engine. Rides like a dream! The loud roar of the engine alerted the few others in the parking lot, and they all turned to look as I put up the kick stand and drove off, Edward securely behind me.

I took some back roads, yelling at Edward to "lean with me" when we went around curves. He seemed to like the fact that he had to hold on tight, I think he actually enjoyed the ride. I sped a bit, and all too soon we were in front of Charlie's. I parked the bike in the space between Josh's truck and my mustang, smiling as I got off.

"Did you enjoy yourself babe?"

"I have to admit I did. It was nice, but I'll still worry about you."

"Don't. But come on! I want you to get a chance to talk with Josh." I took his hand and led him inside the house.

When we opened the front door, I heard laughter coming from the living room. I walked in there to find all of my friends laughing their asses off, and Josh looking up at me apologetically.

"OH MY GOD, Josh!! What did you SAY?!" I screamed at him.

"You" _pause for laughter _"boardwalk" _more laughter_ "clown" Emmett tried to tell us what Josh said, I knew Edward couldn't figure it out, but I knew _exactly_ what he told them.


	3. EPoV

**3-EPoV**

When Bella first answered her phone, and dropped it looking shocked, I was worried. I thought it might've been that bastard Phil calling her. But then I saw her run and jump into the arms of some guy. I was _furious_. A dozen thoughts ran through my mind. I know she would never cheat on me, but she just looked so happy, there, in the arms of another man. What was I to think.

Then she introduced us. I felt like an idiot. This was the guy who she called her brother. He actually asked Emmett how he should feel about me and Bella together. That made me feel a lot better. He actually wants to look out for my Bella. I'm actually looking forward to talking to this guy, I want to find out more about her.

Like, it would've been nice to know she had a motorcycle. She named it Sasha. The first thing that came to my mind was J.D. from Scrubs. I know Bella said she didn't watch a lot of TV, but maybe that's the reason behind the name. I'll be sure to ask later.

_Wow._ Bella looks _hot_ on that bike. She was straddling it, and if we had been alone at that moment, I would've run up to her and taken her then. I'm _really_ glad I have self control. I don't think Emmett or Josh even Jasper would've appreciated me having my way with Bella in front of them. But _damn_ that girl sure pushes my resolve. I was nervous about riding with her, but the look on my sweet angels face was enough to turn me into Play-Do in her hands. The blue kind. The one that tastes the best..._not that I'd know_. (Okay maybe I would). So, I got on the bike, and wrapped my arms around her slender waist.

The ride was exhilarating. I noticed she sped _a lot_ but I didn't mind after I got used to it. I leaned when she did to go around the curves. I was..._Okay fine!_...I was scared! Okay, going 90 in the back of a motorcycle around a curve and leaning so far over if I were to put out my hand it would meet pavement, is a little scary. But I got over it. Bella seemed to enjoy the ride.

When we got to Charlie's her face was flushed. She seemed genuinely happier, and more alive, than I'd seen her in a few days. She took my hand and led me inside where all our friends were laughing in the living room. Josh shot bella an apologetic look, and when Bella asked (screamed) what he told them Emmett responded in the oddest way.

"You" _pause for laughter _"boardwalk" _more laughter_ "clown"

I wonder what the hell that means, whatever it is, must be good because the look on Bella's face was priceless. She looked embarrassed, and like she was about to murder Josh!

* * *

**AN: WOULD YOU LIKE MORE EPOV AND EMPOV OR DO YOU WANT IT LIKE L&L-ALL BELLA?  
**


	4. BoBo

**4-BoBo**

_It was last Summer, before the Quileute boys came for a visit. Josh had just graduated, and moved away to Converse. I missed him, and he decided to surprise me with a visit. He came sneaking in my room late one Thursday night._

_"Bella. Come on. I'm springing you from this joint for the weekend!" He said to me. I followed him without question. We slept in the back of his truck while parked on the beach that night. We were going to spend the next day on the boardwalk._

_After breakfast we were walking along the pier when I spotted clown. I AM TERRIFIED of clown, so I screamed a little. I had never told anyone about my fear, and when Josh found out he teased me about it. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the horrible creature._

_"Excuse me sir" he says "My friend here wants to hug you. She's shy though. Can she?" The clown somehow believed him so instead of just saying yes, he tries to hug ME! I freaked out and ran away, but the evil clown _BoBo_ followed me, thinking it was a joke. I ended up tripping and falling, knocking down some poor caricature artist and his easel. To make it worse, he was using pain or something, and it all covered me. Josh just stood there laughing, and since BoBo saw he wasn't going to help me up, he tried. I ended up fainting because I was so scared. He's never let me live that down._

I guess what Josh told them could've been worse. God knows I've _done_ worse, but still. It's horribly embarrassing!

"What are they all laughing at? Emmett's explanation told me nothing." Edward whispered in my ear. I inhaled a deep breath and turned to face him.

"I've never _told _ anyone this. Josh figured it out, and he told them. But since everyone else knows...you should too. I'm really afraid of clowns. And one day we were on the boardwalk, and there was this clown there." My voice cracked a bit, but I cleared my throat. "Josh tried to get him to hug me and when BoBo, the clown, started coming towards me I freaked and ran. I fell onto a caricature artist, and all his paints fell on me. I just at there looking like an idiot while Josh laughed. BoBo, I guess, saw that no one was gonna help e up so he tried, but when he got near I freaked and passed out." I said the rest in one huge breath so fast I'm not sure he heard it all. I couldn't bear to look him in the eye, but Edward pulled me into a hug and I could feel his chest shake with silent laughter.

"Its okay Edward. You can laugh." And he did. A lot. _I didn't think it was that funny_. "SO, anyway. Josh! How long are you staying?"  
"I'm going back Sunday."  
"Yay! OH! You should stay here! I'll convince Charlie! Pleeeeeeeease??" I begged. I really did wand to spend time with him.

"If he says it's cool I'm in. Saves me money, honey."

"Cornball."

"Freak." was his retort.

"Looser" I sneered.

"At least I don't pass out when I see a clown!" _Oh, he didn't._  
"At least _I_ didn't get suspended from school for stripping during lunch because I was drunk!"

"No, but you _DID_ get suspended from school for stripping on the roof of the cafeteria! And _you_ weren't even drunk that day!"_ Damn him!_

"AH!!" I threw a pillow at Josh, hitting him squarely in the face.

"You stripped on top of the school?" Edward asked me, while looking slightly awed but more disturbed.

"I was playing strip poker and I lost. I only got caught because I tripped!" Then the whole room burst out in another round of laughter, I even joined this time.


	5. Big Spender

**5-Scrubs**

Sometime during one of out many laughing fits Charlie came home. I had already put a _huge_ lasagna in the oven, since once again everyone was eating here, and didn't have to worry about anything else for dinner. He immediately noticed the newcomer to the group.

"Hi everyone. Who's this?" Charlie asked suspiciously. I hopped up from my spot in between Josh and Edward on the couch, pulling Josh-O with me.

"Charlie. This is Josh. My friend from California. He brought my bike, Sasha, up here for me. Isn't that great?"

"Hello Chief Swan" Josh said politely, as he shook Charlie's hand.

"Josh. So you're the guy that got mugged with Bella." He stated.

"Mugged? I think you've got me confused with someone else." _Crap!_

"No! Josh, remember? We were mugged, and stabbed..." I hinted at him.

"Right...yes sir I am. Sorry, bad memory?" It sounded more like a question, which made Charlie give me the _'we-need-to-talk' _look.

"Umm...Charlie. Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"  
"Sure Bells." He frowned, and followed me into the more private area.

"I lied to you Charlie." I bit my lip waiting for his reaction.

"About what Bella?"  
"It was at Carlisle's, that first day I was here. Josh and I were never mugged. He came over one day, and found me and Phil...together." I looked down and started messing with my hair a bit. "Josh pulled Phil off me, and punched him. But Phil grabbed a knife and stabbed us both. He said he's kill me or Renee if we said anything. He was always there for me though, he tried to protect me. Josh is a good guy. And I was wondering...if he could stay here for a few days? He did me a favor, and I don't want him having to waste his money in a hotel."

"Umm...sure Bella. He's just a _friend_ right?"

"Yes! Like a brother...we've never even kissed just to see if we liked eachother. Thank you Charlie." Charlie looked uncomfortable after that little confession so I led him back into the kitchen.

"So...Guess what! Charlie said you can stay!" I bounced over to my friend and gave him a squeeze before sitting down next to my love, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you sir. It'll be good to catch up with B."

"Well...I assume you're all staying for dinner?" Everyone nodded "Okay, well I think it's time for embarrassing Bella stories." Charlie said with an evil grin. _Like father, like son._

"NO! It's NOT time for embarrassing Bella stories, besides...I don't have any!"

"Don't be like that B. You've got plenty. What do you guys wanna know?" I saw my efforts were futile, so I gave in with a groan, and buried my head in Edwards warm, inviting chest.

"Anything, everything! She never talks about _anything_ good." Alice chirped.

"Hmmm..." Josh pretended to think. When I saw the glint in his eyes, I knew what he was thinking of.

"Please, Josh. Have mercy?" I all but begged him.

"Sorry sis'. Well there was this one time" he began theatrically "Bella was..14 I think."

"It was 2 weeks before I turned 14."

"Bella was 13 then." He chuckled. "Even better. You have to understand...we've both changed. This was the old Bella. And the old Bella was great at holding Tequila and Vodka, _separately_ but give her a shot of each...and she's like a sailor on leave. I was drinking Vodka, and she had Tequila shots and a glass of water. She confused my drink for her water, and next thing I know she's disappeared. I was freaking out. We were in this okay bar, but my little sis' is no where to be found. _Then_..." -_dramatic pause_- "She's up on stage. It was a karaoke bar, but no one was singing that night, until she did. Bella decides that she's gonna sing "Big Spender" by Shirley Bassey. And for somehow she managed to get ahold of a pair of suspenders and had them on. She was hilarious, but unfortunately,before she could finish the song...right as she's doing some funny move for the last 'pop my cork' part she fell off stage! But that didn't stop her. She's laying on the floor, with blood coming out a gash in her head where she hit a table, mumbling the last lines of the song."

"I was _trying_ to finish it thank you! The show must go on people!"

"Aww...pauvres jeunes. You know you were wasted."

"So what! What about you Mr. I'm gonna take my clothes off and go swimming in the mini fountain in front of said bar!"  
"If I remember correctly, you went in first!"

"_I_ kept my clothes on. And the thing was barely big enough for me, much less both of us!"  
"...You mean you weren't naked too?"  
"No, I took my dress off, but I kept my slip on. It was tan...so maybe your drunk self couldn't tell the difference."

"Hmmm...imagine that"

"Bella, I have to say, I am glad that you...changed? Yes, It would've been nice to know you when you were younger, but arresting my daughter for...disorderly conduct, would not have been fun." Charlie said, a bit flustered at this new information.

"Don't worry Charlie. You can check out my rap sheet. It's mostly clean! I almost never got caught. Just like...2 or 3 times."

"I remember one time-" The kitchen timer went off, saving me from another horrible story.

"Josh! Come help!"

"But I was-"  
"Josh...it wasn't a suggestion." I smiled _sweetly_ at him.

"Yes ma'am."

"You guys can go to the table. We'll bring it out." Josh carried the lasanga while I brought out drinks. We all sat down to eat, and I thought (and hoped) they forgot what we were discussing.

I thought wrong.


	6. Accident

**6-Accident...?**

"I know Bella was trying to get you to top whatever it is you were saying, Josh, so why don't you tell us now?" Alice said slyly.

"Alice...please? Seriously, no one wants to know about anything Josh wants to tell you. It's not that interesting." I pleaded with her.

"Aww...come on Bells. You _know_ that your...um 'accident' is a hilarious story! And the fact that the cop _believed_ you AND let you off! I've gotta tell them about the incompetence of the Crescent City P.D. Please?!"

"No?" I gave him a sad look, then decided I didn't care. "Okay, _fine_. Tell them. But you have got to understand that this won't be happening again. Probably!" I jested. The whole table turned to Josh expectantly.

"Well...this wasn't too long ago. Christmas time actually, right after Quil and Seth left, Bella and I decided to go to a local dive. There were always new people there, and it was fun. But outside there was this awesome Corvette, and I wanted to steal it, but Bella told me not to. _hehe_ We got there and start playing pool. Now, Bella is kick-ass with a pool stick, but we _might _have been trying to hustle some vacationers a bit, so I was pretending to teach her. These 2 guys decided it would be fun to place a wager on a game, we ended up winning. Big time. They got pissed, and I wasn't feeling up to a fight. I had to get back home and go to work the next day, so I decided to take the winnings and buy us all a round. The guys turned out to be major jack-asses. They were hitting on Bella"  
"They were NOT Tell the story right!"  
"They _were_ hitting on you gorgeous. But it's fine. They were both already wobbly, so I decided to try and get them completely smashed. I told them that B could drink them under the table, and we should have a race. We each got a pitcher of beer, and started to chug. Except B and I weren't really trying. They both ended up passing out. The guys keys fell out of his pocket, and lo-and-behold, they are the keys to the shiny black Corvette outside. Bella grabs them up and yanks me out the door with her. We put the top down on the car and sped out of the place. We were speeding down the highway, when a cop pulls us over. Bella mini-freaks because she had just gone to court for fighting in class, and didn't want more trouble so being the genius that she is, tells me to pretend like I'm passed out, and she'd handle it. I slump over and close my eyes. The cop comes up, and just by B's voice I can tell she's gonna flirt her way out of the ticket. She uses her innocent voice and tells the guy that her big brother _(me)_ was home from college for the holiday, and he passed out in the bar. She said that she got the strong bartender to help get him in the car and she was taking him home, but since she was a minor, she had to get home. CC had a midnight curfew. She said she knew speeding was wrong, but she didn't want to be out past curfew. She kept saying she was sorry, and would never do it again. I could tell when she started crying a bit, because the cops voice went all comforting. The guy didn't ask for her license or anything. I mean, jeeze! She's 15, speeding in what was basically a _stolen_ Corvette, with a 'passed out' guy in the passenger seat. Not to mention she had been drinking too. And she gets the cop to let her go! Those eyes, I'm telling you. Major weapon. Edward, when she wants something from you, don't ever look her in the eyes."

"No! Don't tell them my secret weapon!" I feigned hurt, and looked at him with _the eyes_.

"Ack!" Josh clutched his chest dramatically "she got me! Hurry, save yourself!" He fell out of his seat and laid on the floor 'dead'. I threw my napkin at him, and told him to get up.

"Okay guys. We're done with embarrassing and illegal Bella stories right now." My voice held authority and firmness, that I doubt anyone would question it.

"In a sec. 2 questions. What happened with the car...and why is your bike named Sasha?" Charlie inquired.


	7. Scrubs

**7-Scrubs**

"Oh! The car...After the cop left us, Josh and I went back to the bar. We parked across the street, and figured if they had already woken up to see it missing, and called the cops or something, they'd see it there and figure they just forgot where they parked. I took the keys and dropped them by the door, where someone would find them. Plausible story if you're drunk enough. We went back a few days later, and no one said anything about someone stealing a car, so I assumed everything was cool." I smiled smugly at my wit.

"And as for the bike. Why do _you_ think I named her Sasha?" I smiled widely at him. _This will be a fun game._

"Hmm...well I don't really know Bella. You like tha name?"

"Nope!"

"That's who you bought it from?"

"Nu-uh. I got it as a gift."

"That's who bought it for you?"

"Wrong again. Josh gave her to me."

"Okay, Josh...help me out here?"

"I'd help if I knew the answer. She'll only tell me if I guess right. So far, no luck." He frowned a bit. I looked at the rest of the table, they all looked like they too were trying to guess.

"Come on! _Someone_ here had got to know where the name is from!" I sighed, exasperatedly.

"OH!! I know I know!! You do too Eddie!" Alice started bouncing uncontrollably.

"Well...what's your guess Ali?"

"If I guess right, do I get a prize?"

"What do you want?"

"OH!! I wanna go for a ride...tonight! NOW!! And, you gotta take me to school Monday on it!"

"Sure thing...but Ali, you know the helmet will mess up your hair?"

"That's fine! I'll do a messy ponytail, and fix it when we get there! I already have the perfect outfit too!!" She was practically vibrating at the thought.

"That's only if you guess right...but out with it girl. What do you think?"

"Sasha the scooter! J.D. Scrubs!!"

"Yay!! I just love the show. It's actually one of the only shows I watch on TV!! Dr. Cox is hilarious!"

"I know! YAY!! I won I won I won!!"

"Dude! Why didn't _I_ guess that?!"

"Don't know Josh-O." He looked sad, so I hugged him.

"Yea, Ali. You won. So, do you wanna come here or me pick you up for Monday?"

"Edward can drop me off. Then you can say 'hi' and everything"

"Cool, so... You wanna go ride now?"

"Yes! We'll be back soon. Love you Jazzy!"

"Bye guys!"

I gave her the helmet, and she wore Jasper's jacket. We went for a 30 minute ride around the small town, before heading back home. It was almost dark now. She was beaming when we got back inside and started telling Jasper her plans for getting Carlisle and Esme to buy her a motorcycle. I said goodbye to my friends, and my Edward. I gave him a huge hug and kiss on the porch. We were meeting tomorrow at around 1 at the Cullen's to decide that to do this weekend. _I just love teacher work days!_

"Thanks, for getting along with Josh. He's my best friend, and it means a lot that you're nice to him." I told him sincerely.

"He's an easy guy to get along with. I'm glad you had him. And he sure has some interesting stories about you!"

"Love you Edward. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Love. Do you need me to come by tonight, or will you be okay with Josh?"

"Josh can protect me from the nightmares tonight. Get your rest. I'll see you tomorrow Edward." After another kiss, he left, and I went back inside. Charlie went to sleep while Josh and I cleaned up the kitchen. We went upstairs and each took a shower, then laid down to sleep. Josh wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his side. _Just like we used to be..._


	8. Don't DO Anything

**8-Don't Do Anything**

I learned long ago that Josh could stop the nightmares. Edward can too. I'm pretty sure Emmett would be able to also. I trust them. They make me feel safe. Josh and I have _never_ been anything more than really good friends, the best. So close that he might as well be family. Edward knew that, and I'm glad, because I won't have to deal with jealousy...too much!

I woke up that morning, before my alarm. Charlie was standing in my doorway, with a frown on his face, looking at Josh's arms around my waist.

"Huh? What's up Charlie?" I asked him groggily.

"Bella...I know you said you two are friends, but I don't exactly like that you two are sharing a bed,and he's wrapped around you like that." His face just screamed disapproval. I carefully disentangled myself from Josh-O's limbs and crept out of the room, taking Charlie with me.

"Okay, as you can see, I'm fully dressed. I know you're a heavy sleeper, but I have nightmares. A lot. Whenever someone's not with me, I wake up screaming. And they make me sick too. Josh stops them. Emmett and Edward too. It doesn't _mean _ anything. And we've been doing this since I was like 12!" I watched as Charlie's face softened and eventually showed acceptance.

"Okay, kid. Just, don't _do_ anything with these boys you hang out with." I eyed him warily.

"Charlie. I get along better with guys. Girls are catty! They always think I'm trying to steal their men, so I choose to hang out with girl-friendless guys, or Rose and Alice who _know_ I'm not after theirs. All the guys I'm friends with know that we're just friends. You don't need to worry." I gave him a reassuring simle before waving him off, and going back in my room to curl up with Josh.

* * *

**SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I STARTED A NEW JOB AND HAVE BEEN CRAZY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND MY OTHER JOB. I'LL UPDATE AGAIN SOON. I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU.**


	9. Deal With It

**9-Deal With It.**

My phone woke me up at 10:45. Alice was calling. _Evil pixie_. She wanted to make sure Josh and I would be up and ready when they all came over. Apparently everyone just _loves_ Josh and his "Crazy Bella" stories. And they all want to hear more. It is now my mission to keep that from happening.

I woke Josh and Emmett up after I took a shower. The hot water washing over my tense muscles helped me to relax, and my strawberry shampoo smelled delicious. Then I went downstairs to start making breakfast for everyone. I decided on waffles with strawberry topping. _I guess the shampoo made me crave them!_ I heard the showers upstairs start them turn off about 5 minutes later. Guys get ready _so_ fast! Then I heard giggling and a knock at the front door. Before I could respond, Alice and company let themselves into the house.

Edward immediately came to me and wrapped his strong arms around my was it. He was wearing a black AC/DC t-shirt and some nice jeans. I relished the feeling of his warmth around me. "Did you have a nice night love?"

"mmmm....yes I did." I turned my head to kiss him, just ad Josh and Emmett came in the kitchen.

"EW!! Gross, that's my sister!!" They _both_ said at the same time. Everyone bust out laughing.

"Dude! Seriously...."Emmett tried to finish but couldn't.

"I know!" Josh responded.

"See. This is why Emmett and I get along so well. I've had another him for years! Josh, I've had to put up with _you_ and Meg for _ever_! And Emmett....what about you and Rose? You'll just have to deal with me and Edward!" I smirked at them, and turned to kiss my love again. I heard them groan, then leave the kitchen. Edward tightened his grip around my waist, and we stayed like that until the waffle iron beeped.

"Ugh" I groaned and turned away from my boyfriend. "Everyone! Table now! Breakfast!" Edward helped me get all the juices and fruit and waffles onto the table then we sat down to eat. We decided to go to the Beginning-of-Summer Fair in Port Angeles. It was going on all this week, and would be ending Sunday. Alice said that since they began it last weekend, the stuff that was left would be on sale, since everyone would be trying to get rid of their stuff before the fair ended. _Makes sense...._ Plus, there would be rides and games for everyone. I personally think this is some evil ploy to get us to run into an evil clown. Fairs and carnivals _always_ have them, but maybe since this is a small town _fair_ I will be safe. If not, I always have Edward.

"Promise me" I whispered harshlyintohis ear "that if we even _see_ a clown you will get me away from it. I DON'T like them...please?"  
He turned to me "of course my Bella. I will protect you." Edward pressed a light kiss to my temple before resuming his conversation with Alice about which cars to take, and how long to stay.

The fair would be ending with some fireworks from 8:45-9:30. We decided that if we all liked it enough, we'd stay the whole time. E/R and A/J took Emmett's Jeep, while Josh rode with Edward and I in the Volvo. I knew this was only because Edward wanted to ask Josh some stuff about me, but he didn't want the others to hear just-in-case I might not like what he had to say.

We all climbed into our respective vehicles and sped off towards Port Angeles. Edward had an evil-ish glint in his eyes, and I knew what was about to happen. _Let the inquisition begin....._

Thank You to EVERYONE who has reviewed and alerted me!! I LOVE it SO much. I'm trying to get the story out, but it's time for Mid-Terms right now!! I am about 1/4 of the way done with ch. 10, and I'll be posting soon. I have a 5-page paper due tomorrw night, and I'm not quite done with it, so it takes precedent!! Don't worry though, I have NO intention of quitting or pausing!! Thanks again.

xoxoxox

-FRK921-


	10. Inquisition

**10-Inquisition**

"So Josh" Edward began "tell me about Bella. The things that she wouldn't tell me." He smirked at me as I turned in my seat to shoot pleading looks at my best friend in the back seat.

"Well..." He began suggestively

"Josh! Please?"

"Oh come _on_ Bells. No one else is going to hear this. I'm sure Edward wouldn't tell...besides. You made me sit in the back. I _have_ to get you back somehow!"

"Fine" I grumbled "But Edward! You had better not tell _anyone_ what Josh tells you." I was serious, and he could tell.

"Of course. Just us."

"Okay...well. Let's see. Bella would always come over half drunk and stay the night with me. She's hilarious when she's drunk. She's really random too. I remember when we met. She was this like 8 year old girl. So scrawny! But she kicked my butt in Zelda. I knew from that day on we'd be best friends. Renee was kinda tight with my mom, so we spent a lot of time together that summer. Then when school started, it was my job to protect the little klutz, and to keep the guys away!" He reached forward and mussed up my hair a bit, and I smacked his hand away.

"Quit it Josh!"

"Fine....well, let's see. You know about the clown, the stolen car, the karaoke.....OH! You _don't_ know about the mall thing!" I groaned loudly "B and I went with Ad-man and Kris to the mall. Kris was always picking clothes out for B to wear, but she _hates_ the mall and would always bring me along, and Kris would insist on bringing Ad-man. Then it was less boring when they started making out. Well....the one thing in a mall Bella hates the most is Victoria's Secret. One day Kris decides to force her into one and drags her into the dressing room. This one was set up kind of weird, the dressing rooms were out in the open kinda. So when Kris had changed B into this rather revealing piece of lingerie, she opened the curtain and pulled B out to show Adam and I, well, everyone in the store saw. And the windows were right there, so a lot of others saw too." He started laughing a bit "What's worse, is that we were skipping school that day because a lot of the classes were going in a trip to the I-Max which happened to be in that mall, and they were walking past when she was out there, so like half the school saw B with no clothes on!" He couldn't contain his laughter now.

"Ugh...it was horrible! Up until then I had only worn slightly baggy jeans and t-shirts so, none of them knew I was skinny-ish. It was a _big _surprise to everyone. The guys were staring at me for weeks after that. One of them even took a picture, but thankfully the window caused it to glare!" I looked over at Edward. "It's okay ya' know, you can laugh too" I told him. He just chuckled a bit, but I saw a tear fall down his cheek.

"Well....was skipping school something regular for you guys?" He asked.

"Yea, pretty much. B is like a freakin' genius tho. Her grades never suffered. And we needed a break. Life kinda sucked for all of us."  
"Yea, but it was better with you Josh!"

"Hmm...okay. So what's the most illegal thing you've done?" Edward inquired.

"Well..I don't know! The car I guess? But....underage drinking...stuff like that. Most of the stuff is because I did it when I was too young. I ran away a few times, but the cops would find me and bring me back. I broke into the school once. I did some serious vandalizing. Oil down the halls and chocolate syrup on the walls. That was fun! Mostly petty stuff....." I looked to see a wide-eyed Edward staring at me.  
"So...anything else?" He asked.

"Well....nothing funny. I mean little trips and falls, and drunken incidents, but nothing too hilarious. There was that one time she insisted on bar dancing That was fun, but the rest is just personal stuff she'll tell you sometime on her own." Josh answered a bit somberly.

"Yea, I will tell you everything Edward. Just....right now I don't think either one of us could handle it. We're still pretty new to this relationship, I don't want anything to ruin it....." I leaned towards him "I love you though" I whispered in his ear, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.


	11. Step Right Up

**11-Step Right Up!**

After some discussions about tastes in music, movies, books and everything else, we arrived in Port Angeles. The fair was being held in the center of town, so it was easy to find. The streets were roped off, and stands were everywhere. I also saw a few rides and games.

We met up with the rest of the gang and decided to go on one of the rides first, then decide what to do from there.

We all stood in line in front of the spinning, flipping, flying rides. Three people to a seat thing, but Alice refused to ride. She said she'd throw up.

"Remember last time Bella!" She whined.

_It was about a month before they left. I was 12, she was 13 and there was a hospital fair going on to raise money for the children's ward. _

_"Come on Alice! Nothing's gonna happen! Let's just ride!" A 12-year-old me begged._

_"NO! I don't wanna!" Alice whined. _

_I somehow managed to convince her to ride the little coaster with me after about 20 minutes of pleading. Unfortunately....she ended up getting _very_ sick, and we had to take her to Carlisle so he could get her some anti-nausea medication. _

_"Told you Bella! I'm never doing this again!"_

"hehe, Yes Alice. I do remember. You don't have to ride then!" I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and went onto the ride. Jasper stayed with her so she wouldn't be lonely. Emmett and Rose rode together and I sat with my guys.

It was awesome!! The ride spun us all around in a circle, while moving up and down _and_ each individual cart thing did flips. It was crazy!! I stumbled off the ride with a funny grin on my face. Edward had to catch me before I fell.

"Wooh! Let's do that again!" Emmett said, and Rose agreed. So they went back in line while the rest of us went off to the games.

"Come one, come all. Step right up and test your luck! You there" the man in the booth pointed to Edward, "why don't you test your skills and win the pretty lady a prize?" he coaxed, showing edward the basketball. Edward played the difficult basketball game, and managed to win me a stuffed bear. I named him Karl. He was brown with a big bow around his neck. Josh won a stuffed dog for his girlfriend at the dart throwing game. Emmett and Rose met up with us after they rode two more times, and we all went together to get our faces painted! _Okay, really immature, but FUN!!!._ Alice got a unicorn with glitter, Rosalie got a rose. Emmett got a grizzly bear and Josh decided to just get some random Chinese symbol meaning something silly. I got some butterfly wings framing my eyes and Edward let me talk him into getting a lion on his cheek. When we were all done with that we decided to explore some more.

"Oh guys! Awesome idea LOOK!" Emmett cried pointing to a small box a few feet away.

"Yea! Looks like fun Emmett! Think we could all fit?" I asked, letting the challenge seep in.

"Hells yea! Come on guys! Let's go!" We managed to somehow squeeze all of us into the small photo booth AND have the pictures come out slightly okay. Then each couple took pictures, and I got some of me and Josh, then me and my three guys. It was all really fun, and made some great mementos.

When it started to get dark we decided to get some food. Carnival food is awesome, and greasy, and gross at the same time, but we all ate it. We payed games some more, and went shopping a bit. Alice found some cute vintage dresses for us and we gor some matching jewelry. The guys found a place that sold old bang t-shirts and records. I found some that I wanted and Edward insisted on buying them for me. Josh got some stuff for his girl and when we were all done, we sat down on the grass to wait for the fireworks.

They were amazing too. All the pretty colors, and the band in the background made it even better. Edward sat next to me, and we kissed a bit. He knew I didn't want to ignore Josh, so he didn't have it turn into an inense make-out session. He's so sweet like that.

Edward drove Josh and I back home, and then went back to his house with Alice, Rose and Jazz. We were meeting up tomorrow to go to La Push. Quil and Seth met Josh during Christmas, and wanted to see him again.

We are going cliff diving!!


	12. Election

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**_SORRY FOR THIS BUT I JUST HAVE TO SAY: YAYAYAYAYAY!!! MR. B. OBAMA WON!!!_**

**:WOOT:**

**THAT IS ALL (AND I'LL UPDATE SOON!)**

**-FRK921-  
**


	13. Care Bears and Quileutes

**12-Care Bears and Quileutes....**

The next morning I woke up to Josh laughing. I rolled over to find him sitting in my rocking chair, on the phone with someone. I mouthed to him _who is it?_ He replied _Megan_, his girlfriend.

She's a sweet girl, and she understood our relationship. She never got jealous of me, or felt the need to tell me to 'back off'. She knew we were family. I'm sure Josh is anxious to get back to her soon, but I'm sad to see him go.

I got up and got dressed. I didn't bother taking a shower, since we would be swimming soon, so I just put my suit on with some shorts and a tank-top over it. I couldn't find my converse so I settled for some cute slip-on vans that Josh bought me a while back. I trudged into my bathroom in an attempt to tame the wild beast I sometimes call my hair. Needless to say it didn't work. I groaned in frustration.

"Hey B. Need somehelp in there?!" Josh yelled to me.

"Please?" Despite his manly appearance, Josh could do my hair better than I could. I heard him chuckle as he entered the small bathroom and stood behind me with his hand held out for the brush. He worked his magic and in no time had my hair brushed silky smooth and plaited in 2 low pony tails. It looked cute, and I mentally cursed him for being able to do my hair so well.

"Thanks!" I gave him a quick hug before going to Emmett's room to wake him up.

"EMMETT!! Come on! Wakey-wakey! Time to jump off some cliffs!!!" I jumped on his bed and started bouncing on him.

"Ugh! Bella.....I'm up! Go away now!!"

"Out of bed Emmett!!" I tried, unsuccessfully, to get the giant out of bed so I settled for ripping away the covers. I soon saw why he was so reluctant to exit the bed. Emmett, my big monster of a brother, was wearing pink and light blue Care Bear boxers. I busted out laughing.

"Come on little sis! Rosie bought them for me....and they feel nice! They're all soft..." He whined at me. I just left the room giggling like crazy.

When I got back to my room Josh was standing in front of my bed looking perplexed.

"What's up Josh-O?"

"I don't know what to wear. Pick please?" He held up two shirts in front of him.

"Seriously dude.....stop being a girl. But wear the green one! Meet me downstairs in 10!" I hopped out the door and down the steps, almost tripping on the last one.  
We were all eating before and meeting there and I figured the guys could deal with cereal today for breakfast. I got the cooler from the garage and filled it with some apples, chips, drinks, and sandwich stuff for later today, and texted Alice to remind her to do the same. Jasper and Rose stayed with them last night, so they would get the message too. I heard Emmett's steps bounding down the stairs just as I was finishing with the food.

"What's for breakfast!" He bellowed.  
"cereal!" I replied with just as much enthusiasm. I got 2 bowls and spoons from the cabinet and set them on the table along with some Captain Crunch and milk. Josh joined us and we all sat down to eat. Charlie was ,once again, already at work. When they were done I quickly washed our dishes and ran upstairs to brush my teeth then met the boys at Emmett's jeep. Josh helped me in and I looked in the back to see they had already loaded the cooler, and we had our towels and extra clothes in there already.

"Okay Em! All set, let's GO!" I turned on the stereo and put in a MotionCity SoundTrack CD with the volume on full blast. We backed out of the driveway and sped off.

Once we were in La Push I called Quil to make sure he would be there soon. We parked by first beach and the cliffs to wait for the others. I could see 3 russet-skinned giants coming at us in the distance, and figured they were Quil, Seth and Embry. Paul was busy and Jacob wasn't invited. They made their way to the Jeep and said hello. Quil and Seth introduced Josh to Embry, and they all started talking about some football game._ Boys...._ Soon the shiny silver Volvo and Red BMW pulled up next to us and our friends got out. I greeted Edward with a huge hug and not-so-chaste kiss. We unloaded out cars and set up around a campfire that we would light later on and prepared for a fun-filled day at the beach.


	14. Ready, Set, JUMP!

**13-Ready, Set, JUMP!!!**

**EPOV**

When I pulled my car up next to Emmett I could see Bella waiting for me. She was immediately by my door waiting for me to exit. When I did she threw her arms around my neck and squeezed tightly, I did the same. Despite seeing each other not 12 hours prior, I still missed her. She looked up at me smiling her gorgeous smile and gently pressed her sweet lips to mine. The kiss deepened, though not much and we broke away grinning. I took her hand and we walked around to the others saying hello then went to unload our vehicles. We had all packed food for later since we planned on spending most of the day here. Once we were done with that ran up to Bella, who was setting up a chair and threw her over his shoulder and spun around.

"So, Bella! Ready to jump!" He asked her teasingly. I had to remind myself they were just friends. I heard Bella mumble somthing then Quil set her down. She started trying to walk towards me but swayed dizzily. I quickly ran up to catch her before she fell. I love the way her soft warm body seems to fit perfectly in my arms.

"Thanks Edward" she whispered, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"Anytime love." I steadied her and then took her hand in mine, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Okay!" Bella said loudly. "Time to take off some clothes!" I looked at Bella as she started removing her top. _Oh god....this woman's going to be the death of me_

**BPOV**

"Time to take off some clothes!" I laughed as I stripped my top off and swung it around my head ceremoniously, then threw it on the chair and stepped out if my shorts. I turned to see my personal Adonis removing his shirt and shoes. _The man had got one hell of a body... _

Once everyone was down to their swimming clothes Quil started spouting off safety facts and other useless junk.

"...so be sure to watch out for anyone below you when you jump in-" I had to cut him off

"We got it Quil! How about you go first to show everyone how it's done, then Edward and I will join you, and we can go from there?" I suggested, knowing he loved being the first to jump.

"You got it short-stuff!" He joked while I glared. He actually looked a bit scared and he ran away from me and dove off the cliff letting out a small (but surprisingly manly) scream in the process. I looked over to a slightly rattled Edward.

"You ready babe?" I whispered in his ear. I saw him shiver a bit...._wonder why?_ He looked at me with a lusty gaze. _hmmmm....._ I bit my lip and looked up at him through my eye lashes.

"Huh? Umm...yea. Let's go." He stammered. _I love making him like that._

**EPOV**

_Oh my god....she _is_ trying to kill me. I _knew_ it! But I don't care....as long as it's because of her...but she wants me to jump off a cliff!! Who am I kidding...I'd follow her anywhere..._

"Great. Now come on. We need a running start!" I could see the excitement in her deep chocolate colored eyes.

"Okay. Ready when you are" I said to her, holding her hand firmly. If for some reason she gets hurt and can't swim to the top of the water, I need to make sure I can pull her up with me. We backed up a bit, and got ready to run.

"Okay now run!" she said to me, and we took off, just as we were nearing the edge she yelled out "Ready...set...JUMP!!!" the excitement flowed through her voice and she let out a laughing scream on out way down.


	15. 6x9

**14-6x9=?**

**EPOV**

I was terrified for us, but I couldn't let that show. I was too mesmerised by her glorious laugh to really notice anything else. Our hands entwined we flew through the air, fast approaching the cold water below. Just before we hit I yelled to Bella to take a deep breath. I saw her intake as I did also. We hit the water with a deafening _SPLASH_!

I kept a firm grip on Bella as I started pulling us towards the surface. It was a rare sunny day and I opened my eyes a bit to see Bella underwater smiling like crazy and big air bubbles coming out of her mouth._ She was laughing!_ I smiled back at her and we swam to the top.

"That was fantastic!" was the first thing she said when we broke through the surface.

"I don't disagree my love." I said to her as I pulled her in for a kiss. Just as her soft lips touched mine we were splashed with water. Quil was grinning sheepishly, ad we both splashed him back.

"YO! Eddie! You two alive down there?" Emmett yelled from up top.

"Why don't you get your sissy butt down here and find out?" Bella yelled back at him.

Soon EMmett and Rose came flying down and splashed into the water. Embry was next, then Alice and Jasper then finally Josh. Once we were all at the bottom we swam around a bit, just enjoying the day. A lot of the other guys jumped again, but Bella and I were fine staying where we were. If she had wanted to jump again, though, I would have. _I know, I know....I'm whipped. But I don't care! I love her!_

**BPOV**

A few hours later we were done swimming and we decided to go back to the beach and have lunch. We all wrapped up in towels and sat down to eat sandwiches and talk about the meaning life.

"42" I said._ Duh!_  
"Huh?" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, everyone except Josh, he already knew.

"The meaning of life....it's 42....as in What is 6 x 9?...Don't you guys know _anything?_"

"Umm....6 x 9 is 54....so, No?" was Emmett's smooth reply.

"It's from a book. Seriously guys. Get some culture! _The Hitchiker's Guide_ series is like _the_ best thing _ever_!! It was practically a cultural phenomenon! People go around one day a year carrying _towels_ in celebration of those books and their author!"

No one in the group looked convinced so Josh-O and I set out to enlighten them. We explained about the books, Towel Day (May 25th), the mice, Towely from Southpark, Douglas Adams, dolphins...all that jazz. Alice looked a little interested, as did Quil and Edward.

"Jeeze, Edward. I can't believe you've never read the books....they're like a staple! Along with _The Anarchist Cookbook_." His face was blank. "Oh NO! Seriously? I'm going to have to educate you better my man.."

We continued talking about random topics. Alice and Jasper went back into the water to have some _alone_ time, and Emmett took Rose back to the Jeep so she could change. _Yeah, right!_ Paul got done with whatever it was he has to do, so he and his girlfriend Kim joined us later. Quil's girlfriend came too! We ended up having a fun little party. _Does this _always_ happen when I come to La Push?_

_

* * *

_**AN: THANKS GUYS, FOR STAYING WITH ME AND NOT BEING TOO ANGRY WITH MY LESS-THAN-FREQUEN UPDATES!! SO, IN APPRECIATION, I'M WRITING A LOT AND YOU GUYS GET 3 UPDATES IN LIKE LESS THAN 24 HOURS!! I FINALLY GOT CAUGHT UP ON ALL MY WORK, AND HAD A DAY OFF OF WORK SO THIS IS WHAT I DID!! (DON'T WORRY, I HAVE A SOCIAL LIFE, BUT MY FRIENDS WORK ON THE WEEKENDS LIKE I USUALLY DO TOO, SO I WAS ALONE!) I'M GOING TO CONTINUE UPDATING WHENEVER I CAN!! BUT I DON'T HAVE INTERNET AT MY PARENTS HOUSE, WHERE I'M STAYING FOR THANKSGIVING, SO DURING THAT WEEK I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE!! IT'S STILL A WHILE OFF THO!!**

**XOXOXOX**

**-FRK921-  
**


	16. Guess Who's Back

**15-Guess Who's Back**

**AN: SMALL WARNING GUYS: THIS IS A LITTLE MORE 'T' THAN MOST OF MY OTHER CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN!!  
**

**

* * *

**

A few hours later we had the bonfire roaring. Alice had the foresight to pack hot dogs and marshmallows for us to roast and enjoy. She even brought Graham crackers and Hershey's for S'Mores!!

Yumm.....

We had all semi-dressed over our suits, and it wasn't too cold now. The sun was down and there was a light breeze, but it was nice. Quil, being the generous man he is, offered to let us use the facilities in his house since it was the closest to the beach. The outhouse-like thing that was on the beach was atrocious, and no one ever used it. It just so happened that I had to go pee....badly.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go to Quils. Be back in a sec." I hopped up and dusted the sand off my shorts. Edward offered to go with me, but I declined saying I was perfectly able to go pee by myself! I walked up to his house and let myself in. Quil's parents weren't home, and he had left it unlocked for us.

As I closed the door when I was done a rought warm hand shot out and grabbed my arm. I looked up to see Jacob smirking at me.

"So...B. How's it going?" he said casually, like he wasn't giving me bruises from his vice-grip!

"Fine until you showed up Black!" I trued to tug my arm free, but he just held on tighter and started pulling me off the porch. I kept struggling as he dragged me to the side of the house and roughly pushed me against the wall.

"Stop! Jacob. Let. Me. GO!"

"Now now Bella. Stop fighting me." he grabbed my other hand arm and held them both above my head. He had both my wrists in one of his huge over-grown paws. I winced when he tightened his grip. I tried to kick him but he had his entire body pressed against mine, and he was too strong for me to push his off enough to get my leg up. I thought about screaming, and I was about to when he stopped me by pressing his gross lips to mine. I kept struggling against him, trying to get him off somehow. I felt his hand go down to my shorts and unbutton them.

Then he stopped. I hoped he had come to his senses, but he just got some bandannas out of his pocket. He shoved one into my mouth and used the other to tie my hands together behind my back. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and I willed them away. _I'm not going to cry for this monster_. He threw me down on the ground and I could feel the gravel scraping my skin. The full moon illuminated things just enough so I could see the wild gleam in his eyes as he knelt down in front of me. He ripped my shirt and grabbed me with one hand while the other one made it's way down my shorts again. I felt like I couldn't get enough air in my lungs with all his weight on top of me; I could feel the blackness start to come. I gasped as his too rough fingers entered me. I squirmed and tried to get him off me again. It was getting harder to keep my head straight but I heard him talking to me.

"Ahh....sweet sweet Isabella. You like this, don't you? You're such a whore. I know you want me. You know it too. Stop fighting me Isabella." He grabbed my hair and lifted mt head of a bit, before slamming it back down on the ground, effectively knocking me out.


	17. JoPOV

**16-JoPOV**

**JoPOV**

"Hey guys, Bella's been gone a while. I think I'm gonna go check on her" I got off the log I was sitting on. "Gotta make sure she didn't fall and knock herself out or something!" That earned me a hearty chuckle from Emmett as I walked towards the road.

"I think I'll go with you, if you don't mind." Edward stood up too, and followed me. We made pointless small talk about how clumsy Bella was, and random Bella things. We were chuckling a bit as we neared Quil's house, but what I saw nearly made me stop dead in my tracks.

Bella had told me what Jacob did to her. She didn't want to, but I kept asking her why he wasn't there for Christmas, but Quil and Seth were. I was thankful they were there to stop him from seriously hurting her, and now. There next to Quil's house is that vile Jacob Black laying on top of _MY_ little sis. Edward saw too and instantly we both broke out in a run. Edward got there first, _Damn that boy is fast_, and shoved him off her. I was right behind him though. When I saw him pause, as if wondering who to take care of: Bella or Jacob, I knew he should help her.

"I'll handle Black. You take Bella." I knew it's what he'd want in the long run. Right now I'm sure he wants to kill the dog, but I know Bella is more important to him.

I pulled Jacob off the ground only to punch him square in the jaw and send him down once again. I couldn't stop myself. Red flashed accross my vision when I would think about what I just saw. I was able to make sure we were a safe distance away from Bella and Edward before kicking him in his ribs a few times. I kneeled next to his pitiful form and grabbed his hair to steady him, then punched him again. This monster hurt my Bella. He needs to pay!

* * *

**AN: I KNOW THIS IS SHORT, BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS BETTER THAN NOTHING!**


	18. E POV

**17-EPOV**

**EPOV**

_Bella...my Bella. She's hurt._ I pushed that dog off her, but then I couldn't decide what to do. Bella was hurt, and it looked like she was unconscious, but Jacob! That pitiful excuse for a human being needs to pay for what he did to _MY_ Bella! Luckily, Josh saved me from the decision.

"I'll handle Black. You take Bella." That was all I needed to snap me out of my thoughts about killing the dog and rush to my love's side. I checked her pulse, it was weak but there. I noticed something in her mouth, and pulled it out. _That bastard shoved a cloth in her mouth!_

I untied her hands then took in her haggard appearance. It looked like we had gotten here in time. Her clothes were still on, granted they were ripped and unbuttoned, but covering the vital parts. I scooped her up in my arms and jogged back to the cars. I could hear a satisfying _crunch_ when Josh sucker-punched the guy. I heard my angel groan and looked down at her. Her eyes were fluttering a bit.

"E-Edward?" She sounded so cute when she was confused. Then she seemed to understand as she threw her hands around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"Shush my Bella. I'm here. Josh is taking care of _him_. You're safe." I had stopped jogging, but was still walking towards my car.

* * *

**AN: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!!!**


	19. EmPOV

**18-EmPOV**

**EmPOV**

I was starting to wonder if I needed to go check on Bella's search party so I got up to go find them. I told the guys not to worry, that I was just being the overprotective older brother, but something didn't feel right. I was walking away thinking of all the horrible possibilities when I saw something that made my heart stop. In the distance Edward was quickly walking towards his car with my baby sister in his arms. She looked like she was shaking, and even from a distance I could see the scrapes on her back and arms. I shot up and ran to them.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded.

"Jacob. He's out by Quil's house with Josh right now. I'm taking her to my house." I opened the passenger door for them, and Edward put Bella in the seat. She almost wouldn't let him go. When she finally did I hugged her tightly.

"I'm okay Em. Don't worry. My head hurts a little, so Edward's taking me to Carlisle so he can give me some pills. It's all good. I love you okay." She sounded shaken and scared, but she was still trying to comfort me!

"I love you too Bells. Don't worry about a thing. We'll all be at the Cullen's soon okay?" She wouldn't look me in the eye, she just nodded sadly. I closed the door and watched them pull away before rushing off to beat the hell out of the bastard that hurt _MY _Bella.

I was a little disappointed when I saw that Josh had thoroughly pummeled the guy. I don't think Jacob even got a shot in.

"What should we do? Call the cops maybe?" I suggested.

"I don't know if Bella would want that. You know how she is. She probably wouldn't want Charlie to find out. She's always trying to protect everyone."

"I know....but what do we do with him?"

"Go get Quil. Tell him to come here. Then have the girls start packing up. I saw Edward leaving, I guess he's taking Bella to Carlisle right?" I nodded "Okay, well have the girls pack up, I'll talk with Quil about keeping him until we can go talk to Bella."

"Sounds good."

I got back to the camp and gave some quick details to everyone there. I sent Quil to Josh and the rest of us hastily packed up our stuff. When we were finished we said 'bye' to the guys and Went to Quils. Josh was waiting for me, but Quil and Jacob were gone.

"I had him lock Jacob in a room. The guys knocked out though. I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon."

"Good...now let's go" I sped off to the Cullen's, with Rose's BMW right behind me.

* * *

**AN: OKAY, SO...NOT MUCH LONGER THAN 17. SORRY. I'M TRYING TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DON'T HAVE INTERNET FOR A WEEK!!**


	20. BPOV

**19-BPOV**

**BPOV**

After I hit my head I blacked out...kind of. I could faintly hear sounds of struggling, and what sounded like Edward near me. I felt strong arms wrap themselves around me, then I was floating. I'm pretty sure I was being carried..._but why?_

I kept trying to say something, or open my eyes, but I just _couldn't_. After a few minutes of trying I was finally able to get my eyes open to see my Edward looking down at me with such pain in his eyes. I couldn't figure out why he looked so sad. Then everything came rushing back. _Jacob..._ I shuddered and threw my arms around him, holding on tightly. Edward continued to carry me to his car, and I heard Emmett come up to us. He was yelling at Edward, but I couldn't understand anything. All I noticed was that Edward was trying to put me down. I didn't want him to let go,so I clung to him. He whispered softly in my ear that he'd be by my side in the car in a few seconds. That made me feel a little better and I was able to make my hands let go of his shirt. As soon as I did my big brother had his arms wrapped around me.

"I'm okay Em. Don't worry. My head hurts a little, so Edward's taking me to Carlisle so he can give me some pills. It's all good. I love you okay." He looked so sad and angry, an odd combination, I just wanted him to feel better.

"I love you too Bells. Don't worry about a thing. We'll all be at the Cullen's soon okay?" I couldn't help but worry. Jacob is Billy's son. Charlie already has a strained relationship with Billy because of me, this is only going to make it worse! I just nodded at him and he closed the door.

Edward got in shortly. He took my hand in his and kissed each of my knuckles before placing it in his lap and driving off. My head was still pounding and I just wanted to go to sleep so I laid my head against the cool glass window.

"No, babe. You can't go to sleep right now. You can soon. Just stay awake a little longer, okay?" Edward's warm hand lightly caressed my cheek. I subconsciously leaned into his touch. _I can't believe this guy has such an effect on me!_

I groaned, "But I'm tired!"

"I know sweetie. We'll be home soon. After Carlisle checks you out, you can sleep okay?" He kissed my hand once more before letting it go and digging his phone out of his pocket. I could hear him mumbling something to who I'm assuming was Carlisle. "Come on, Bella. Stay awake. We're almost there."

I struggled to stay awake, but somehow managed. Edward pulled into his driveway and was out of his seat and opening my door a second later. He carefully lifted me out of my seat and started carrying me to the porch, where Carlisle and Esme were waiting. I wanted to protest his carrying me, but I honestly don't think I could've walked on my own. Esme looked so sad, and Carlisle looked a lot like Emmett had; sad, but angry.


	21. Thanksgiving!

**AN: **

**SO....Happy Early Thansksgiving to everyone!!**

**My School Lets Us Have A Week Off So I'm Going Home!!**

**YAYAY....Haven't Been There Since Aug 1st.**

**I'll TRY To Update...But I Don't Have Internet There And WOuld Have TO Go To The Library Or Something.....I WILL Write, And Have Updates For You When I Get Back!!!**

**xoxoxox**

**-FRK921-  
**


	22. Bruises

**20-Bruises**

_"Sorry for waking you guys up." I mumbled to them as we made our way inside. _

"Nonsense Bella. This isn't your fault, sweetie. Don't worry about it." Esme quietly assured me. Carlisle led Edward and I upstairs to his office, which was all set up and ready for me. When Edward set me down on the couch, he took his place next to me and held my hand gently. I laid my tired head on his shoulders and tried to answer Carlisle's questions for the next few minutes. I winced some when he examined my head and wrist, but managed to hide most of the pain.

"Okay, well it looks like you have a mild concussion. You won't need any stitches but your wrist is sprained. I'm going to wrap it for you. Edward, can you go get the Ace Bandage from my medicine cabinet?" Edward nodded, squeezed my hand and left the room. Esme took his place next to me and Carlisle looked at me warily. "Bella...is that all that happened? Jacob pushed you down and kissed you?" He didn't believe me...._I guess that's because I was lying a bit._

"Y-yes. Edward and Josh showed up before anything could happen. He was about to....but Edward stopped him." Esme took my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm going to go get you something to change into, okay hun?" Esme left when I nodded. Edward came in then and resumed his position at my side while Carlisle tended to my wrist.

"Okay, now you've got some scrapes on your back. I need you to take your jacket off. Edward can leave if you want."  
I laughed a bit. "Edward's seen me all day in this swim suit. I think we're good." I smiled at him to prove I was okay with it. I unzipped the thin jacket I was wearing and Edward helped me take it off. Edward and Carlisle both gasped when they saw the hand shaped bruises marring my skin. I looked away from them and felt a few tears fell down my cheek.

* * *

**SO, I'M BACK FROM MY VACATION....BUT THERE WAS A BIT OF A PROBLEM.  
MY COMPUTER IS THE ONE OUR INTERNET RUNS THROUGH, AND I LOST THE CD TO SET UP THE MODEM SO I HAD TO LEAVE MY LAPTOP HERE WHILE I WENT HOME. I _DID_ WRITE SOME, BUT I WAS BUSY HANGING OUT WITH MY FAMILY (YES, I'M LAME) SO I DIDN'T HAVE TOO MUCH FREE TIME. THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER I WROTE WHILE AT HOME, I JUST TYPED IT UP FOR YOU...I'LL BE UPDATING SOON.**

**THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME...I KNOW I'VE BEEN BUSY LATELY BUT THE STORY IS ABOUT 1/3 TO 1/2 WAY DONE AND I'LL BE FINISHING AS QUICKLY AS I CAN TO MAKE UP FOR NOT UPDATING AS MUCH BUT I _DO_ HAVE FINALY IN ABOUT 2 WEEKS!! BUT _AFTER_ FINALS I HAVE NO DISTRACTIONS EXCEPT WORK!!  
**


	23. Taking Care of Bella

**21-Taking Care of Bella**

**EPOV**

When I saw the bruises marring my Bella's skin, I wanted to go back and kill the mangy mutt. He hurt my Bella, and now she's crying!

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her tears away.

"Bella, turn and face Edward. I need to get a look at your back" she did as she was told, I took her hands in mine and whispered my love to her as my father cleaned the scrapes on her back. Every time she would wince I would make sure to kiss her. I felt so useless in this situation...but knowing I got there in time to stop anything more horrible from happening made it a little bit better.

"Okay Bella. I'm all done." There was a knock at the door and Esme came in with some of my pyjamas.

"I know how much I like stealing Carlisle's PJ's...so I figured you can do the same to Edwards." Bella smiled at that.

"Thank you Esme. I do prefer Edward's clothes...they're just SO much more comfy!" Bella said in a voice that would sound happy to anyone else...but I knew better.

Carlisle was finished so I took Bella to my room and set her down on the bed. "Do you want to shower?"  
"Um...." she looked down at her hands in her lap, a faint blush on her cheeks "Yea...but I'm kinda dizzy. Do you think you could help me? We can keep our suits on?"

I had to chuckle at how sweet and completely embarrassed she was. "Certainly my dear Bella. Anything for you." I gently lifted her from the bed and took us to my bathroom. I helped her out of her shorts and shoes and into the shower. I was in right behind her in only my swim trunks. Despite seeing her all day at the beach wearing the same suit...this felt different. The electricity in the air was palpable.

I gently washed all the sea water from her hair using the strawberry shampoo I got for her to keep here. She winced a bit as the soapy water stung her cuts.

"I am so sorry Bella..I didn't think.."  
"Stop! It's not your fault. It doesn't even sting anymore. Thank you for helping me Edward" She turned around in the shower and kissed me gently....at first. The kiss became increasingly more heated as her hands snaked around my neck, mine immediately going to rest on her hips. She turned us so that I was against the wall of the shower, and she was in front of me with her leg hitched up on my hip. I _know_ she could feel my arousal...especially when she ground her hips into mine, eliciting a moan from us both. This was getting too far...we needed to stop before I lost all control and took her right there in the shower...with my parents down the hall and the rest of our friends and family on the way.


	24. Decent?

**22-Decent?**

**EPOV**

_...we needed to stop before I lost all control and took her right there in the shower...with my parents down the hall and the rest of our friends and family on the way._

I took one hand off her hip and placed it on the leg that was hitched up to me and gently, yet firmly, lowered it to the ground. Bella groaned a bit in protest, but understood. I kissed her chastely once more before turning off the water and helping her out of the shower.

After we had dried I left Bella to get dressed. She insisted she could do it on her own. A soft knock on the door told me she was done.

"You can come in Bells. I'm decent." I was in the process of turning down my bed when I turned around to see my beautiful angel blushing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"I don't think you could even be considered decent..." I chuckled and went to her, enveloping her small frame in a gentle hug. I led her to my bed, and we laid down to sleep after a long day. I hummed the lullaby I made to her, and she soon drifted off to sleep.

Shortly after Emmett and Josh came into the room to check on her. I assured them she would be okay, and they left after kissing her forehead lovingly. Alice, Jasper and Rose came in for a second, asking if I needed anything. I think they knew I wasn't going to leave her side. I thanked them, but declined all offers. I was content in laying with my Bella safe and secure in my arms all night.

**BPOV**

I awoke, a bit sore, in the arms of my angel. I knew last night wasn't a dream like I had been hoping. I knew everyone would be worried about me today...but I was determined to pretend like nothing happened....because not much _did_. As far as everyone knows he just kissed me and I got a few scrapes and bruises.

I didn't know how long Edward stayed awake last night watching me, so I was careful in removing myself from his embrace. I had to pee...and I was really thirsty, so I took care of business and went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to soothe my parched throat.

Everyone was around the dinging room table when I got downstairs. Josh was still here, as was Carlisle. I saw a place set for Edaward and I, as well as glasses and a pitcher of juice waiting on the table so I by passed the kitchen and made a bee-line for the table. Conversation seems to stop when they noticed me.

"You don't have to stop talking on my behalf guys." I rasped out. Carlisle noticed and began pouring me a glass before I had time to sit down. I thanked him and quickly downed its contents. "So....what are we doing today?" That earned me incredulous looks from everyone around the table.

"No one would blame you if you wanted to just stay here today and rest you know?" Josh hinted.

"I'm _fine_ guys. Besides...you have to leave soon...and I want to spend our last day having fun, not moping around the house. I'm not that sore...we can still have fun!"

That was when Edward came into the room, looking inhumanely handsome and slightly disheveled, as he hugged me from behind, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"I woke up and you weren't there." I could hear the slight fear hidden under his playful tone so I hugged him back tightly and pulled him into the seat next to me, not breaking the embrace.

"Sorry, babe. I was thirsty." I kissed his cheek smacked him lightly when he drank the rest of my second glass of juice.


	25. SCB

**23-S.C.B.**

Turns out, it doesn't matter what I wanted. Everyone else out-voted me and we opted for watching a few movies in the Cullen's theatre before heading back to my house so Josh could pack. I was sad to see him go, but he had work and a girl waiting for him back in Cali.

"I'm gonna miss you Josh. Promise to call?" I asked a bit tearfully.

"Duh, B! I love you and stuff..."

"I love you and stuff too! Forever!" I promised.

"Forever..." He hugged me tightly before hopping up in his truck and heading off. I didnt' cry, well..._one_ tear, but that's all. No one blamed me, Josh was my family, like they all were too. Edward wrapped one arm around my shoulder and lead me inside the house. Emmett was gone with Charlie. They had talked with Billy the night before about what to do with Jacob, and I agreed that no charges would be pressed if Jacob was sent to a rehab clinic that would also help him with his anger issues. A lot of his control problems stemmed from drug and alcohol abuse, we all knew that. I just hoped he'd get some help.

I never told anyone what _really_ happened with Jacob, but there was a lot most of them didn't know. I wasn't sure they ever would.

A few weeks later everything had gone back to normal. Well....Alice, being Alice, did something a bit unusual.

We were all at the Cullen's when there was a knock at the door. Alice bounced up to answer it and came back a few minutes later with a _huge_ grin on her face. She ran upstairs and came back down with a chocolate brown helmet with a pink stripe down the middle, and bounced back outside. We all followed her, wondering what the odd little pixie was up to.

Sitting in the driveway, next to her yellow Porsche, was the cutest little scooter that matched the helmet perfectly.

"I just _loved_ Bella's bike...but I wanted something smaller so I got this! I'm following Bella's lead and naming him S.C.B.!!!' Alice chirped happily. Everyone looked completely confused at the name, except me. I burst out laughing.

"_Great_ name Alice! I _love_ it!"  
"What's S.C.B.?" Jasper asked as he stared lovingly at his crazy girlfriend.

"Super Chocolate Bear." Alice responded in a '_duh_' voice. Like everyone should know what she means.

"It's J.D.'s nickname for Dr. Turk on _Scrubs_." I explained.

We all spent the next couple of hours looking over the bike, making sure it was suitable and safe for our beloved Alice. I must say she did well in choosing a model. It was actually street legal, went up to 70mph and had a gas/electric option. She could charge it in the garage and ride it for about 45min and the it would run on a gasoline back-up. The tires were sturdy and wide, so balancing was less of an issue, and she didn't even have to take the special course I had to in order to get a license to ride my bike. _Lucky...that thing was evil!_ Carlisle and Esme thought it was cute, and were fine with her having it as long as she wore her helmet.

Alice insisted on riding her scooter to school for the next few days. I thought the sight was hilarious. She looked too cute for words, but I would never tell her that, lest she unleash her pixie fury on me! Jasper told her she looked cute on it and she nearly took his head off, until he amended the 'cute' to 'sexy', although we _all_ knew he just meant cute!

We were all sitting in the cafeteria at school eating lunch when my cell phone rang, and I answered it without a second thought.

"Hello?"

"Isabella...._where_ are you? Where is Renee?" the voice demanded.

"Ph-phil?"


	26. Delusions

**24-Delusions**

_"Ph-phil?"_

The conversations around me stopped, as everyone at my table turned to stare at me. Emmett took out his phone and pulled me out of my seat, the others followed.

_"YES It's PHIL! Who the hell else would be calling a worthless piece of crap like you? _WHERE_ are you? And Renee? I come home and the place is a mess and no one is here!! You're going to get it when I find you! And why the hell didn't your mother answer her phone?"_

We were all standing outside the cafeteria now, Emmett put my phone on speaker, and was recording the entire conversation with his phone. Alice had gone away to call Charlie on her phone and I was standing there...entirely confused.

"I-we....We left you! We're in Florida. Leave us alone!" I managed to squeak out. I saw something on TV once about playing into the delusion when dealing with violent people....so that's what I was doing.

_"You WHAT?! You bitch! I WILL find you Isabella...and your bitch of a mother too."_ And he hung up. My hands were shaking so much that I dropped my phone, but Edward's speedy reflexes managed to catch it before it shattered on the ground.

"I-uh...I recorded the whole thing, Bells. We'll play it for Dad...he should be here soon-"

"2 minutes, B" Alice said while putting her phone back in her pocket. Edward wrapped his arms around me and led me to a bench to sit down. Luckily it wasn't raining today. Everyone else sat around us.

The bell rang and dozens of students flooded out of the cafeteria and into the classrooms, while we just stayed sitting frozen on the bench. No one wanted to say anything, we were all just..._thinking._ The other students looked at us oddly as they made their way to their classes, probably wondering why we weren't doing the same.

Then the stares multiplied as Charlie's cruiser sped up to the school and he came running out, not even bothering to properly park. He immediately hugged me tightly, taking me from Edward's arms.

"It'll be okay Bella. We can trace where he was...and if he calls again we'll be able to find him." He tried to assure me. "If you guys don't want to go back to class call your parents and I'll get you out with mine" he said to our friends. I heard some talking and guessed they were calling to get out of class too. "I'm just gonna go to the office and sign you guys out" Charlie let me go, straight into Edward's arms. He led me to the cruiser and got into the backseat with me.

"Your car?"

"Alice. Don't worry, I want to be here with you" he kissed the top of my head and hugged me a little tighter.

Charlie came back and took us all to the station. We got some confused stares from the other officers, I guess the Chief rushing out of the office and coming back with 6 teenagers all looking incredibly sullen and a bit scared or angry _is_ a bit odd. We went into the conference room and Charlie had someone bring us some drinks. When we were all situated, (I was in Edward's lap, despite the look from Charlie) two other officers came in and Charlie asked what happened.

"I-I answered my phone? And...it was Phil. But, he asked where Renee was. And....I think he's crazy or something...because, I mean, he was _there_ when she died...he _killed_ her....but it's like he doesn't remember or something....He said he'd fins us...'cuz I told him we were in Florida. I figured I'd play into his little delusion and maybe he'll really go there looking for us?" I looked up uncertainly at Charlie, only to see him with an odd expression on his face.

"That was good thinking Bells. Em...you said you recorded it?"

"Yea, Pops." He pulled out his phone and replayed the message for everyone in the room. One of the officers wrote down what was being said while the other just listened.

"I'm gonna need both your phones for today....I'm going to call the department in California and talk to them. Do you think your parents would be okay with Emmett and Bella staying at your house? I don't want them alone, and I won't be back tonight."

"Of course Charlie! We'll have fun...right guys?" Alice wasn't even her usual chiper self. _I always mess everything up._

"I'm sorry guys." I whispered, thinking no one would hear me, but Mr. Incredible did.

"Bella...this isn't your fault, okay. Don't be sorry, love," He whispered into me ear.

The deputies took my statement and my phone, along with Emmett's. Charlie filled them in on a few details about Phil and made copies of a photo of him that he'd gotten from Crescent City when I first came here. By the time we were done it was almost 5:30, and we were all tired.

We all left and Went straight to the Cullen's. Edward sat in the back of his Volvo, holding me, while Jasper drove. We stayed over so much Emmett and I both had stuff there, so we didn't have to bother with going home first. Esme met us on the porch and pulled me into a tight hug, telling Em and I we were welcome to stay as long as we wanted.


	27. Answers

_Esme met us on the porch and pulled me into a tight hug, telling Em and I we were welcome to stay as long as we wanted._

**25-Answers**

We all made our way into the living room and sat down on the plush couches. No one said much. I don't think anyone knew what _to _say...until Rosalie spoke up.

"So....Phil's a psycho huh?" That broke the tension and everyone let out a small chuckle.

"You have no idea Rose." I said seriously.

"Well...why don't you tell us. All we know is that Phil killed your Mom...and that he hit you guys..." Jasper raised his voice at the end, as if questioning the statement.

"Yea" I mused "He hit us." If only that were all he did.

"Sounds like there's a lot more to that story....you can trust us Bella" my little Pixie friend, always so comforting. I took in a deep breath and released it slowly, then turned to Edward, who was currently holding me tightly on his lap. He didn't even know all of what happened, just Em and Charlie.

"Well......Renee was unhappy when I was growing up. She never once smiled. Then when I was about 8 she meets This guy. Phil. And all of a sudden she's laughing and smiling. She's happy. He was visiting Florida but when it was time for him to go back to California Renee followed. He wasn't nice, at all. He hit us. A lot. And I took it, because no matter how much it hurt, Renee was happy.

Can you imagine...being 8 years old and the first time you see your Mom smile, it's because of some random guy. I promised myself I'd do anything to keep her happy, and that meant taking his abuse. He'd lock me in the closet sometimes, and not let us eat a lot. He didn't want us fat. That's why I was so skinny. We had these weekly weigh-ins, and he'd beat the shit out of us if we were too much. When I was 12 he started having sex with me." I shuddered at the memory, and Edward felt it. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into his embrace.

"_I love you_" was whispered in my ear so low only I could hear him.

I cleared my throat and began again, "That's what the tattoo on my neck is for. He took something from me, and I was too young and messed up to understand. My 12 year old mind couldn't process what happened, it just felt like I was missing something. Well, I figured _'he took something, then I'll add something. Balance'_. I know it was dumb,_ now_, but I didn't know how to cope. Sometimes he'd bring a friend over. I'm sure Renee knew, but she never said anything. He started hitting her more, and she just...became an empty shell. She stopped working, and gave up. I'd help her clean herself up after Phil was passed out. She was a nurse and had taught me a lot but she didn't have the will power to do anything about taking care of herself anymore. Phil didn't let us keep aspirin and stuff like that in the house, so sometimes I'd drink whatever he left laying around. Just to get numb enough to sleep. He started using drugs....and I used them too. But I stopped when I found out I was... _pregnant."_ A strangled sob escaped from my lips, and I turned into Edward's chest to hide myself from them.

"It was about a week before Renee died. I stopped smoking and drinking and _everything_. I wanted to take care of my baby. I knew I'd have to leave so Phil didn't kill it." I was crying a lot more, but I managed to calm down a bit as Edward rubbed my back soothingly.

"As much as I didn't want to be a mom at 15, I knew I couldn't kill the my baby. I was _so_ scared, I didn't know what to do so I told Renee. I'm so stupid. She was pissed. She confronted Phil. She said she was kicking him out and we were going to the police. She said that the baby was proof. Even if no one believed us about the abuse, he was still a 26 year old man who got a 15 year old girl pregnant. Consensual or not, it was still illegal. Well...Phil freaked. He started hitting her her. It was different than usual. He was using all his strength, not stopping. I knew he was going to kill her...us. I tried to stop him. I ran upstairs to get my phone and call the cops, but he came after me and threw me down the stairs. Then when he came back down with his gun, I tried to stop him from shooting her. That's when he shot me in the stomach and Renee in the head. He was about the shoot me again, but he heard the sirens, dropped the gun, and ran away. I passed out and woke up the next day in the hospital. I had a miscarriage while I was there. I didn't want my baby to die. It's my fault Renee is dead, and my baby...It's all my fault. I'm so so sorry. If I hadn't told Renee, she wouldn't have confronted him, and he wouldn't have killed her. Then none of this would have happened. I could have run away...or something..."

"But then I would have never met you. You wouldn't be here with us. Bella, we all love you so much. You're my baby sister! It's _not_ your fault....he would've found some reason to kill her eventually..." Big strong arms wrapped themselves around me while I was still buried in Edward's chest. I released my boyfriend and turned to my brother, who just held me until I eventually cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**SAD CHAPTER, I KNOW...BUT I NEEDED THE OTHERS TO KNOW WHAT HAD HAPPENED...ESME'S GONNA TELL CARLISLE WHEN HE GETS HOME (HE'S STILL AT WORK) SO....**

****SHOULD I MAKE PHIL COME TO FORKS AND FIND BELLA...OR JUST HAVE THE COPS FIND HIM IN FLORIDA?** tell me what you think!**

**-FRK921-  
**


	28. A New Nightmare

**CH 26-A New Nightmare**

I had a different nightmare tonight. It wasn't about the night _he_ killed Renee, it was about _him_ coming here to Forks, and killing my family. Alice's poor tiny body was all cut up, and Edward.....my Adonis. I woke everyone in the house up with my screaming. Edward held me until I got sick, and that's where we were, him holding my hair, when everyone else rushed into the room to find us.

"Bella....sweetie. What's wrong?" I heard Esme's frantic and worried voice say from my position over the toilet, where I was currently emptying my stomach. Emmett explained about my nightmares, and the aftermath, to the two that didn't already know. Edward helped me stand so I could brush my teeth, and made everyone go in his room. When I was done we left the bathroom to face everyone.

"Bella.....this _isn't _ normal, it's not healthy. You should've told me sooner. I can get you some sleeping pills, they should help." Carlisle offered, sadness and a bit of anger showing on his face.

"No thanks. I don't like pills. I'm fine, This is only the second time I've had a nightmare since Edward and I started sleeping together." I told him, then I realised what I said. "Oh! Not like that. We just sleep in the same bed." Then I remembered they didn't know about _that_ yet.

"How long has that been going on?" Esme asked, with only a hint of disapproval.

"A while." Edward answered, as if he _wasn't_ telling his parents he sneaks into his girlfriends room every night! Carlisle and Esme seemed to accept it, and even promised not to tell Charlie right away.

"I'm sorry I woke you guys up."

"Don't be. I'm sorry you have to deal with all of this. Just know that we're all here for you, Bella. You're our family." Esme wrapped me in a comforting hug, and kissed Edward's cheek before leaving the room, taking all the other 'kids' with her.

"Bella, I think you should talk to someone about this." Carlisle said firmly.  
I laughed, "That's exactly what Jasper suggested. I just....can't right now. Especially now, that all this has happened. I will....later. This summer or something, okay?" I compromised.

"Okay, but for now, I'm prescribing you a small sedative, to help you sleep. You _will_ take them, or I will tell Charlie about my son's little sleepovers at your house." He threatened.

"But that's like....extortion!!" I said, surprised Carlisle would resort to such measures.

"It's the only thing I can threaten you with. This is for your health, Bella. It's important, please don't fight with me."

"Okay" I agreed, clearly defeated. He looked triumphant as he left the room. Edward pulled me back to the bed and laid down behind me.

"This was different." He said knowingly. "Do you want to tell me about it?" I had told Edward about the other nightmare when he asked me a few weeks ago, and he knew how that one bothered me, I guess he could see the pure terror I was feeling portrayed on my face.

"He....he came back, and he k-k-" a broken sob came out and I turned to Edward's chest. "It was so horrible. You and Alice. All of my family. He killed you! ALL of you! Because of me.....I can't let that happen, Edward. I _WON'T._"  
"Shhh....Bella" he cooed, "Nothing's going to happen to any of us. You're safe, we're safe. Don't worry. We can take care of ourselves...and we'll take care of you. Just, sleep now my love...."

* * *

**OMG OMG....PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!  
WHEN I LEFT TO GO HOME FOR THE WINTER BREAK, I FORGOT MY LAPTOP!!! BUT I WAS WRITING IN A SPIRAL...SO I HAVE STUFF TO POST!! I'M SO SO SORRY!!! MY PARENTS DON'T HAVE INTERNET AT THEIR HOUSE!! I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS!! I'LL POST MORE AS I TYPE IT UP!!!**

**XOXO**

**LATE MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!  
**


	29. Chapter 27

**CH 27**

No one went to school the next day. Charlie insisted I stay home and wanted Emmett to, and of course Edward refused to leave me, so we all ended up ditching. Esme talked with Carlisle and called the Hale's who were vacationing in Bermuda or something and they agreed we could all stay home for the rest of the week. That wasn't too long since it was now Thursday.

Esme made us a late breakfast after everyone was up. It was tense. Everyone was caught up in their own thoughts, and when the doorbell rang it startled us all. It was kind of silly, because honestly, if Phil somehow managed to figure out I was in Forks, and miraculously found out about the Cullen's and where they lived, he wouldn't bother ringing the door bell. Esme went to answer it and Emmett followed her. They came back into the kitchen with Charlie following them. He sat down and Esme offered him some breakfast, which he accepted. After he was done he turned to me.

"I got some of my friends in Port Angeles to loan us some of their equipment. A detective from California is on his way here, and we've contacted some people in Florida. Here's a temporary phone for you to use. We have to keep yours, but this one had the same SIM card and phone number as your old one. Same for you Emmett. I'll get you both new phones in a few days.  
Now, if he calls again, thisphone will record it. It's linked to one at my office, and we'll be alerted and his location will be traced." He smiled to himself, obviously proud he was able to get such nice equipment on such a short notice. "I'm glad you're staying home the rest of the week, but the rest of you guys. I'm glad Bella had such good friends but I don't want your grades to suffer any." Charlie said, concerned.

"It's no problem Charlie. We'll make everything up. We're all really good at school, and we have most of the same classes so we can help each other."

Edward seemed to have cleared his conscience and he told us he had to get back to the station. Esme gave him a thermos full of coffee and Emmett and I both hugged him before he left.

What Edward had told him about school was true. It was the middle of the semester....we didn't have much work to do. The teachers always tried to lighten up until just before finals when most would assign a paper or something, so missing class wouldn't be too detrimental to our education. Esme called the school to tell them and had our teachers gather our work. She said she'd go up there sometime later today and pick up all out work so when we returned on Monday we wouldn't be behind.

We had nothing planned, and I wasn't in the mood to go anywhere. I could tell Alice wanted to do something, and Emmett was getting a bit stir-crazy, but I couldn't being myself to get excited about anything when the threat of my family getting hurt was looming on the horizon.

"Hey...I'm not going to be much fun today, and I can tell you guys are bored, so why don't you all go out and do something? I didn't sleep well last night, so I'm going to go take a nap. You guys go have fun!" I suggested, and they all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ummm...no? We're not going to leave you here Bella!" Alice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We'll figure out something for us all to do here..._with_ you. I won't let you just sit here worrying about us." She looked at me knowingly, and I got the feeling she listened in on my conversation with Edward last night.


	30. Chapter 28

**CH 28**

Alice ended up deciding we should start looking on-line for Prom ideas.

"Prom? Alice...have you forgotten I can't...and _don't _dance. I'm not going."

"Oh yes your are Isabella Swan!"  
"Why? And Edward hasn't even asked me. What makes you think he wants to take me?" I whispered to her, hoping he wouldn't be able to hear.

"Of course I want to go with you Bella. I just wanted to wait until you were in a good mood or really distracted so you'd say yes" He admitted sheepishly.

I had to laugh at his faint blush. "But I _can't_ dance Edward. Trust me, you don't want to go with me." I said hopefully.

"Sorry, love. I want to go...and I want you to be my date. I'm not taking 'no' as an answer....please?" He pouted adorably and I almost gave in. "I'll even do _anything_ you want to make up for it?" I thought for a second.

"Anything?"

"Yes?" He reluctantly agreed...probably hoping It wouldn't be too bad.

"Okay....I'll go. I'll figure something out for you to do to make it up to me." I leaned in and kissed him lightly, then evil pixie Alice had to drag me away to sit next to her and Rose. They each had out a lap top and were searching through various sites for the 'perfect dress'.

"Alice....I'm no good at this. How about you get ideas from here and I just tell you that I'll only wear a dress that is blue, black, dark purple, emerald green or....maybe a deep red. Nothing too short or low cut....this _is_ formal....and....I think that's about it for now, okay?"  
"But Bella!! I want your opinion!!"  
"Well...my opinion is that if it doesn't fit those requirements I won't wear it! And you guys look amazing in _everything_ so I'm no help there either!!" Alice huffed but smiled at my compliment and the fact that I at least gave her something to work with. I hoped she'd pick either blue or green for me to wear....but I'm okay with any of the colors I told her.

Emmett and Jasper started playing Halo 3 and I told Edward I was going to take a nap upstairs. He followed me, despite my trying to get him to stay with the boys and play the video game.

"Bella....I _want_ to be with you. The guys are in the same room as their girls, shouldn't I get the same thing?"

"If you want.....I just feel like I'm constantly keeping you guys from doing stuff. I _know_ Alice and Rose would rather be at the mall shopping...and I'm sure none of you like the idea of staying here until Monday! But I honestly don't feel like going anywhere today, and I don't think I will. You guys shouldn't waste having 4 days off from school just sitting here doing nothing!"

"It's not nothing. We're being here for you. There's no place we'd rather be....I love you Bella. We all do. Know that."

By this time we were laying in his bed, me wrapped in his arms. We just laid there, not talking not listening to music; our breathing evened out to match one another's....and we just...were.

Esme called us for dinner around 6:30. To my surprise Charlie was there. He wanted to give us an update on the search for Phil, there was nothing new, and Esme invited him to stay for dinner. I was beginning to worry about him working too much, but when I voiced my concerns he told me he'd taken a nap at the office earlier, and felt fine. I didn't believe him, but didn't push it too much. I wasn't hungry, even though Esme's chicken and dumplings dinner smelled wonderful. I _did_ eat a little, just to keep anyone from saying something about my appetite.  
Charlie left, going back to the station, after dinner was over. My head was hurting and Edward, noticing my discomfort, took me upstairs. I took a shower and got dressed in some of his PJ's. They were so soft and comfortable, and they smelled just like him. I had to roll the wait of the pants us a few times, and pull the draw-string tightly, but I didn't mind. Edward seemed to like them.

"Bella....have I ever told you how much I enjoy seeing you in my clothes?" I shook my head 'no'. "Well I do." He walked over to me and tugged on the hem of the t-shirt I was wearing, a sly grin sread accross his face. "I think I'll have to have you wear them more often." I giggled and his lips crashed down upon mine in a passionate embrace. Somehow we ended up on the bed, limbs tangled together, breathing heavily. Edward began to slow the kiss down and ended with a few pecks on my lips and jaw.

"Wow" I said breathlessly.

"Wow." He agreed with a chuckle. He kissed me one more time before reaching over to his nightstand for something. He brought his arm back with 2 bottles. One of pills, and one of water. I eyed them warily, knowing what they were, but pretended not to know.

"What's that Edward?" He gave me a stern look. I sighed and held my hand out for one of the pills. It was small, round and purple. I asked for the bottle, to see what I was taking and it was a generic form of Elevil. I took the pill, washing it down with the water and snuggled up to Edward's side after he had put everything away. He held me tightly until I fell asleep.


	31. Phil Calling

**CH 29-Phil Calling**

_He held me tightly until I fell asleep._

The next morning was....eventful.

The sleeping pill left me a bit drowsy, but Alice insisted on not letting me sleep, which made Edward a bit angry. I still wasn't hungry, and opted for a glass of orange juice instead of the pancakes Esme had made. About 2 hours after I woke up was when it happened.

My phone rang.

It was Phil.

And he was completely pissed. Somehow he'd managed to figure out I _wasn't_ in Florida. Renee had to have told him about Charlie and Forks because he was yelling about Renee going back to 'him'. He kept ranting about finding us in Washington and....he said he was going to kill Charlie for taking Renee and me away from him. I kept trying to convince him I wasn't in Forks, but he didn't believe me. He asked to speak to Renee...but I told him she was out at her new job. After he hung up, promising to find us and kill us all, I think I broke down a bit.

I'm not really sure what happened. I'd put the phone on speaker after Emmett told me to, so everyone heard the conversation. Then, when he hung up, I froze. I don't remember moving but when the call started I had been in the kitchen with Esme, and the next thing I knew, I was laying down on the soft leather couch in the living room. My head was in Edward's lap, and my feet were on Emmett's. Charlie and another deputy were sitting on another sofa, staring at me. I sat up, and pulled my feet away from my burly brother.

"Huh?" I asked...confused.

"You're awake?"

"I was asleep?"  
"Sort of...more like....catatonic. We were about to call Carlisle if you didn't snap out of it soon."  
"Sorry" I mumbled.

"We traced the call...Phil was in Oregon. Now we've got officers here patrolling. It's possible he knows where we live since it was on the letters. I don't know how much Renee told him....I don't think you should go back to school yet" I started to protest, and he held up a hand to silence me "but if you insist, there _will_ be an officer accompanying you to class."  
"You _can't_ be serious! You don't have many officers here, definitely not enough to waste having someone babysit me. I don't have any classes without either Em, Jas or Edward. Besides, I don't think Phil's stupid enough to do something in such a public place.....I know somethings off with him...but I still think he'd at least be aware of that. I think....since he seems to be looking for me _and _Renee...and he knows that I'd try to protect her, but not necessarily the other way around," Edward's arms tightened around me. He knew how much Renee's indifference hurt me. "he'd try to find her first. To...I don't know, lure me out? And...I told him she was a nurse here, so maybe you should have someone at the hospital? Phil may do stupid stuff...but he's smart. Careful. I think I'd be fine at school." Charlie thought about what I said and seemed to accept it.

He and the other deputy left a while later, and everyone seemed to be on edge. I suggested we do some of the work Esme picked up for us yesterday, and everyone unenthusiastically agreed. Edward helped me with Math, my weakest subject, and we got all out work done before Carlisle came home for dinner.

After dinner Carlislecalled me to his office. He wanted to talk with me. I followed him reluctantly, not wanting to leave Edward's side.

"I heard about what happened today. I know you said you'd start talking to someone this summer, but I really think you should do something sooner. Your body's reaction today is understandable. Shutting down. It was your mind's way of coping...but it's not healthy."  
"I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to..."  
"I know Bella. That's why I think you should talk to someone. I'm here you know? I do have a degree in psychology. It will help you dealt with your nightmares."  
"I just don't want to talk. It always leads to the people around me hurting and crying because of everything that's happened. Charlie hates that he wasn't there to stop Phil, and when I told Emmett some of the stuff that happened he looked so defeated. That's not how he should look. I just don't know what to do....I don't want to talk about it, it makes me hurt too, but I don't know how to deal with any of this. I'm scared.....I don't want you guys to die. I'm afraid of Phil. I've always hated him...but I was never really afraid. I knew he'd hurt me, and I knew he'd hurt Renee...but this is different. You guys haven't done anything to deserve this. You shouldn't be sucked into my mess...none of you guys should. And I just feel like it's all my fault, and if he hurts you...I don't know what I'll do. I don't think I could live with myself if I let one of you get hurt for trying to protect me."

"But Bella, wouldn't you do the same thing? If someone from Alice's past was after her...you'd try to protect her, right?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, but that's different."

"How so?"  
"Alice is amazing. She wouldn't deserve to be hurt by anybody. And she's not stupid enough to have a past with someone like Phil."  
"And you think _you_ deserve this? You think it was your choice to have Phil be a part of your life? Because it wasn't. It's not your fault, nor is it your mother's really. It's his. It's all Phil's fault. NONE of this is yours. Bella...look at me." I couldn't meet his gaze, so he came around the desk to sit next to me on the couch, and lifted my face to meet his. "This isn't your fault Isabella. And everyone in this family is here to help you, to protect you, because that's what we do for each other. You're a part of this family....and we're not letting you go without a fight." His words held such conviction. I couldn't help but believe them a bit. He _did_ make me feel better...I hugged him and thanked him before asking if I had talked enough for one night. He chuckled and led me out the door, where I found Edward waiting impatiently at the end of the hall. I ran into his outstretched arms, sighing when they wrapped around me.

This is my home....here in Edward's arms. Here I'm safe, these people are my family.

* * *

**SO I THINK THIS IS ALL I'LL BE ABLE TO POST FOR A DAY OR TWO...I HAVE A JOB INTERVIEW LATER TODAY, AND I NEED TO BUY BOOKS B/C MY CLASSES START MONDAY!!**

**XOXOX**

**THANKS,**

**FRK921  
**


	32. Back to School

**CH 30- Back to School....**

_Here I'm safe, these people are my family._

Sunday passed with little incidence, and Monday we all woke up early, and made our way to school. Jasper and Alice drove Rosalie's BMW and Emmett and Rosalie rode with Edward and I in his Volvo. No one questioned the arrangement. There were stares and whispers from some of the students about our appearance today. We hadn't really made any excuse about leaving early Wednesday, or missing the rest of the week. And I'm sure rumors had started circulating after a few of them wittnessed Charlie's little scene when he came here to get me Wednesday....wow. It seems like that was so long ago. Before that call during lunch, we hadn't had any issues. We were carefree...Jacob had been taken care of, and I honestly didn't expect to ever hear from Phil again. I was just a normal teenager with normal issues. Things change so fast.

Angela didn't pry when Edward and I got to History, she just asked if we were all okay, and I assured her we were. She nodded and turned to the front, preparig for the teacher. He'd accidentally given Edward and I the work for today, so we got to rest while the rest of the class did the assignment. Emmett hugged me as soon as I got to Art. He said he's been worried about me. I felt horrible, making him feel so worried. We were supposed to be working on our assignment, but I hadn't come up with anything. How do you answer a question like that? _'What are you?'_....I mean....what _am_ I? I'm human.....I'm a girl? I want to do well on this assignment, and I know the teacher's looking for something deep. I just can't concentrate right now!! There are only 4 weeks before school is over...and the last 2 will be filled with reviewing for, and taking, finals. Whilch means I need to start on this soon....I should've started already. Everything's just been so hectic....

The bell rang, pulling me from my thoughts. Emmett and I made out way to Math where I once again tired and failed to concentrate. It seemed like I had just sat down in my desk when the bell rang, singnalling the end of the period. I _had_ heard Lauren and Jessica whispering something about the reason we had missed school last week was because I had robbed a bank in California, and bribed Charlie to make the charges go away, and we all had to go there to deal with lawyer stuff....I seriously don't know how those girls made it to high school if _that's_ all they cam come up with...I mean Mono is a better excuse. And more scandelous and believeable.....because for us _all_ to get it there would have to be some seriously weird couple swapping....but of course they're too dumb to come up with something plausible. When I got to English I shared the story with Edward, Alice and Jasper. They all laughed at the idiocy. We had begun reading Rome & Juliet, so I didn't have to bother paying attention. I think Mrs. Padalecki knew there was something on our minds because she didn't call on the four of us all period. I smiled at her after the bell range and we left class, heading for lunch.

Lunch was.....horrible. Since I hadn't been eating much, but had still been taking the sleeping pills I was already a little drowsy and extra clumsy. Add to that rainy weather, a wet floor and two idiot bimbos...well, needless to say I tripped and fell. Hard. I heard a distinct cracking noise as my head hit the cold floor.

Jessica and Lauren decided to confront me on my way to the lunch table with Edward.

"Hi Eddie...Bella" Lauren sneered my name. "We were just wondering why all of you guys just disappeared after lunch last week. We know little Bella here did something bad, and the police had to be involved. I can't believe she would drag you into something like that Eddie." Lauren put her diseased ridden hand on Edwards chest. He backed up, letting it fall off her.

"Actually, Lauren" He spat "It's none of your concern why we were gone. Bella did nothing wrong. For all you know, we could have simply had a family emergency. Chief Swan is her father, and a good friend of my parents...so his involvement in anything does not lead to illegality."

"Yea right. We all know what a little slut Bella is. She was probably being arrested for being a hooker or something" Jessica piped in. She shoved my shoulder a little, and Edward stepped forward to grab her hand. Whhat neither of us noticed was that Lauren had chosen that moment to push me down, hard. I wasn't epecting it and fell backwards, hitting my head, hard.

I drifted out of consciousness, but faintly heard Emmett yelling and Edward saying something....telling someone to call Carlisle. I felt him pick me up....I tried to tell him 'thank you', but I think it was too mumbled. I don't remember anything after that.


	33. The Hospital

**CH 31- The hospital**

_I tried to tell him 'thank you', but I think it was too mumbled. I don't remember anything after that._

I know this sounds cliched, but the next thing I remember hearing is an annoyingly constant beeping sound. I tried to open my eyes to find the culprit, but it felt like they were glued shut. I kept trying to open them, and eventually I managed to crack one eye open. When I saw made my eyes tear up.

It was obvious I was in a hospital, but Edward was there with me. He was sitting in one of those uncomfortable chairs, leaning on the side of my bed and holding onto my hand. His head was laying half on my stomach, and he was asleep. I could hear him mumbling something, but couldn't tell what it was. Edward only talked in his sleep when he was really tired, and stressed, so I felt kind of bad. It was m fault he's in here, sleeping in that chair. He's so worried about me he's sleep talking!

I took my hand from his and gently stroked his hair, calming his mumbles. After a few minutes he stirred; his emerald green eyes shined bright when they locked with mine.

"Hey sleepy" he whispered to me.

"Hey! You just woke up!" I retorted.

"But you've been asleep since yesterday at lunch. We were worried." He whispered, then leaned up to kiss my forehead.

"What day is it?" I asked, confused.

"Tuesday. And it's..." he looked at his watch "...5:30pm." Edward reached down and pressed a red button on the remote hanging from my bed. A few seconds later a cheery-looking nurse came in.

"Oh! Ms. Saw, you're awake! I'll just go get Dr. Cullen!" She scurried out of the room and quickly came back in with Carlisle.

"Good evening Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Good, actually." I answered truthfully. "I slept well....I'm still a little tired though."  
"Understandable." He chuckled and checked some monitors. Then Carlisle looked in my eyes and felt my head. When he was done with everything he told me I could leave the hospital as long as I promised to take it easy at home.

"Can I go back to school tomorrow?" Hope flooded my voice.

"Yes, I think you can. That Lauren girl has been suspended, so you don't have to worry abut her." He made arrangements for Alice to come bring me some clothes and got a nurse to being him discharge papers. I was still staying at their house with Emmett, and he'd be there tonight to 'keep an eye on me' so everyone was okay with me leaving so soon.

Alice brought me (gasp!) _comfortable_ clothes to change into! She helped me get dressed since I was still wobbly, and then Edward wheeled me out to his Volvo. Alice left in her Porche and Carlisle in his Mercedes, but they both drove behind us the whole way. It was now nearing 7:00 and I was actually looking forward to Esme's cooking. I felt a little hungry, something I hadn't been the past few days. When we pulled up to the Cullen house (::cough-mansion-cough::) Edward rushed to my door and scooped me out of my seat. I wanted to protest, but being when I was in his strong arms I felt safer than I had all week. He carried me into the house and straight to the dining room, where everyone but Carlisle was waiting. Edward set me down in a chair as Carlisle entered the room. He said a quick 'hello' to everyone and went to the kitchen to help Esme, I'm guessing. Charlie and Emmett came over to give me a hug and make sure I was okay,but they didn't get long to fawn over me because Esme came into the room with Carlisle trailing, holding a tray of Chicken Parmesan, angel hair pasta, a salad, and garlic bread. _My favorite!_

It didn't escape my notice how happy everyone looked when they saw me _actually_ eat. I guess they had noticed that I hadn't been. When dinner was over, I was exhausted. Edward carried me up to his room and let me take a shower, then he laid me in his bed while he took one. I didn't bother with the sleeping pills, since they made my head foggy, and I didn't want an accidental repeat of Monday. Edward finished with his shower and climbed into bed with me, holding me tightly like he always does. Making me feel safe, like only he can.


	34. Bodyguards

**CH 32-Bodyguards**

Wednesday was completely different from Monday. There were no more rumors about _me_, just sympathy about Lauren knocking me out. Everyone knew she'd been suspended until sometime next week, and they all seemed happy about it. Angela gave me a hug, and told me how happy she was that I was okay, and so did a lot of people...well not the hugging part. Almost everyone was too intimidated by my constant 'bodyguards' to actually touch me. Even Mike knew something was different in the way the boys acted around me. He didn't try _anything. _ Just a quick 'Glad you're okay Bella'.....It was great.

I hadn't missed much, and easily caught up in all my classes by that Friday. Edward decided I needed a distraction, so he was taking me out. Of course he wanted me to be safe, so Emmett and Jasper were taking Rose and Alice out too. It was like a triple date. As much as I would have liked to be alone with Edward, I knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon, so I took what I could get.

We all took separate cars, and sat at separate tables when we ate at a nice restaurant in Port Angeles. I appreciated it. We even saw different movies in the theatre. We all walked there together, and waited in the lobby together, but we were still on our own. The movie Edward chose for us began first, but ended second. When we left, both couples were still in the lobby, and when we returned, Emmett and Rose were waiting. I think it was planned. No one wanted to leave me alone anywhere too open with just Edward. It was nice, but a bit suffocating.

I mean, seriously, what are the chances Phil will realise I'm not in Florida with Renee...and even if he does anytime soon, he wouldn't be able to find me in Forks...right?


	35. Appology

**Author's Note and Appology**

**No, I'm NOT writing this to say I've given up on the story, although it may seem like it.  
My computer broke, and I had to get the monitor fixed. My friend's little kid dropped it and  
something got disconnected...or something. I don't really know. But it works now, and  
I've been writing for a while, and have some chapters to put up!!**

**I'm actually nearing the close of the story, but I do have 2 other ones started. I know my profile says I don't  
like writing FF, but I guess once you start, you just can't stop. This time, I'm going to write and type most of it  
before I begin posting so I can update regularly, like I intended. Life got in the way of this FF, and it has  
taken me longer than expected to finish.**

**Thank you for sticking with me, and I hope you continue the story!!**

**All my loves**

**xoxox**

**~*FRK921*~  
**


	36. What are the Chances?

**CH 33-What are the chances?**

I don't know where we went wrong.

I thought everything had been planned, we were all supposed to be safe.

_I was supposed to be safe_. That's what they all told me. Charlie, Emmett, Edward......  
But I'm _not_ safe. Not in the slightest. Right now I'm bleeding from a gash in my head, slowly loosing consciousness, while that sick bastard, Phil, is pacing in front of me screaming something....I can't understand what he's saying though. Everything sounds....blurry. How can something even _sound_ like that....I don't know but it's like I'm underwater. _Ugh....my head hurts_ is the last thing that floats through my mind before I let the darkness overcome me.

~*~

_Everyone was confident Phil wouldn't be able to figure out where I was. Everyone thought that, even if he did, he wouldn't be stupid enough to come looking for me, because of Charlie. Everyone also felt positive that, if by some chance Phil found out where I was, _and_ stupidly came after me, I would be safest around a lot of people, at school.....Well...._everyone_ was wrong. _

_It was the next week, after my date with Edward. A normal Tuesday, except for some strange reason I got a tet message during my 3rd period Math class with Emmett. I looked at it, and it was from Edward. He wanted to meet me at his car during AP English._ He wanted to skip._ I thought it was cute. We were almost never alone anymore, so I didn't think anything of it....I should have._

_I don't know how I could possible _be_ so stupid, but, when the bell rang, I waved bye to Emmett, telling him I'd see him at lunch, and headed out to the parking lot. The only thing on my mind was seeing my way-too-handsome god of a boyfriend. When I got to his Volvo, I was majorly surprised that he wasn't already waiting for me. (should have been clue #1) Then I got closer and saw that his window was broken in. (definitely clue # 2) But what do I do? I run over to inspect the damage. I _should_ have been running in the opposite direction, towards the people, towards safety. _I'm so stupid.

_That's when he snuck out from behind the car and grabbed me roughly. I didn't even have to look at his face to know who it was. No one else had that same disgusting smell, mixed with the all-too-familiar feel of his hands. I tried to scream, but the damp cloth over my face caused me to black out, before a single 'peep' could be heard._

_I came too in a dingy-looking motel room? I was guessing, but that's certainly what it looked like. I guessed I hadn't been out too long, which would mean I was in Port Angeles. Forks didn't have seedy places like this. Phil had me tied to a chair facing him, where he was sitting on the corner of the bed. As my vision became less foggy, I noticed dark stains on the bedspread and carpets of the room I was in, which further confirmed that we weren't in the quaint town of Forks. I hoped that Phil hadn't done something to Edward. I doubted he did. If Edward was okay, he would have immediately alerted Charlie that I wasn't in class. Then as soon as they could Charlie would get in touch with the FBI angent working with the case, and he would be able to find me through the tracking devide I was wearing. I felt my left wrist for the ugly black watch, and wiggled a finger under the flip-top face to reveal a black button._

_~*~Flashback to a week before~*~_

"Bella" Charlie said to me as he came into 'my room' at the Cullen's. "I want you to wear this" He held out a bulky black watch. I looked at his, thoroughly confused. "It's got a tracking device in it, here" he flipped the face of the watch up to show me a black button was hiding underneath. "If you're in trouble, just press this button for at least 5 seconds, and it'll activate. It sends a signal through cell-phone towers...as long as you're within range, we'll be able to find you." I hesitantly reached for it.

"Do you _really_ think this is necessary? I mean, isn't this kinda expensive?"

"Don't worry about it. It will make _me_ feel better if you wear it. Please? For me?"

I agreed to wear it, and not _ever_ take it off. It was water-proof, so I had to wear it in the shower too.

~*~End~*~

_I had never been more thankful for Charlie's overprotective nature. I held the button down for longer than the five needed seconds, just to be sure. I was half expecting it to beep or something, and was a bit afraid Phil would hear, but there was no such noise._

_"My Isabella" I cringed as he reached up to stroke my cheek. "Where is your mother? Why did you run away from me? Why did you lie to me? WHY? Answer ME!!" He yelled and hit me when I said nothing. I barely registered the sting on my cheek, or the feeling of my warm blood trickling down my now-swollen lip. "I _knew _you were lying. When I called to ask where you were, Brad, you remember him?, well he helped me track the call. You told me you were in Florida, but I'm no fool. I knew you were here. I missed you....Brad does too. Now as soon as you and your dumb-slut of a mother come to your senses, we can go back to Phoenix, and spend some time with Brad and the gang. That will be nice...right? We can go back to the nice little family we were?"  
I spat in his face. "Fuck you Phil. I'm _never_ going back with you. And _what the hell is your problem_?! Renee _isn't_ here. I haven't seen her in weeks! She's _long-gone_ so this idea of a 'perfect family' _isn't_ going to happen!!" I know I shouldn't have yelled at him. He wasn't stable, but I wasn't exactly thinking straight. I _did_ regret everything I'd said when suddenly his fist connected with my jaw, with enough force to know my chair backwards and smack my head onto the floor. I didn't black out right away, no. I was conscious long enough to feel the kicks directed at my ribs. I couldn't do anything to protect myself from them. My hands were still tied behind my back. I felt one more kick to my stomach, knocking all the air out, and I couldn't breathe. Black dots swirled in front of me, and I welcomed the dark._


	37. Defiance and Hope

**CH 34-Defiance and Hope**

_I awoke to Phil slapping me._

_"Good, you're awake. I need answers. You haven't told me anything....what did I do wrong? Why did you leave me Isabella? I thought we had something special...you're so pretty, Isabella. So much better than your mother. Why would you ever leave? I took care of you...." I scoffed at that. THis guy is suck a lunatic._

_"Phil, you beat and raped me! Constantly! Why _wouldn't _I leave?"  
"I LOVED you!"  
"You don't know what love is! I said _NO_! You should've stopped. I was 12 years old, Phil. 12 fucking years old!! You're a sick man."  
"Bitch!" He screamed and slapped me once more. I know yelling and talking back to him is only hurting me more, but it feels good. I can finally tell him what I really think. I _know_ someone will be here for me soon....I hope._

_"I hate you Phil....I really do. And I'm not going back with you, and you'll _never_ be able to find Renee. Your plans are ruined." I chuckled humorlessly. Thinking about what _my_ plan had been. To trick him into going to Florida, where police would be waiting for him.....my plans didn't work out either._

_My head really hurts, but I hope I'm not imagining the police sirens in the distance. Because right now I'm bleeding from a gash in my head, slowly loosing consciousness, while that sick bastard, Phil, is pacing in front of me screaming something....I can't understand what he's saying though. Maybe he's yelling about the cops. If that's so, then I'm no timagining it, and help _is_ on the way. Everything sounds....blurry though. How can something even sound like that....I don't know but it's like I'm underwater. _Ugh....my head hurts_ is the last thing that floats through my mind before I let the darkness overcome me._


	38. She's Gone

**CH 35-She's Gone**

**EPOV**

I was waiting for Bella by the door to out English class. Alice and Jasper were already seated at the table we shared together, and Mrs. P was at her desk. Usually Bella raced to class, claiming she missed me. I checked my watch, 2 minutes until the bell. _Nothing to worry about_ I told myself. _She's just running a bit late_.

When the bell rang, signaling classes to start, Bella still wasn't there. I looked at my table to see a confused, and slightly panic-stricken Alice being comforted by Jasper. We all knew something was wrong if Bella wasn't here yet. No one texted us to say she had left early. I dashed to my seat and grabbed my bag, which held my car keys and cell phone and rushed out the door, ignoring the calls of the teacher. Alice can explain. I rushed down the hall towards the classroom Emmett and Rosalie were in. When I burst through the door, all eyes were on me.

"Emmett where is she?" panic leaked into my voice.

"She was meeting _you_ in the parking lot. You sent her a text! She showed me!" He yelled as he jumped out of his seat, "You mean to tell me she's missing?"

"I never sent her a text message." I started digging through my bag, and wasn't able to find my phone. "I must've left my phone in the car." Emmett and Rose looked scared as it dawned on them, Phil must have gotten my phone to lure Bella out of class.

The three of us ran out of the building to the parking lot where we found my Volvo, with a window busted out. Emmett called Charlie and told us not to touch anything, and to wait where we were. All I wanted to do was get in my car and find her.

Bella...._my Bella_. She's missing....she could be hurt. I started pacing, trying to figure out how I could have prevented this....Meeting her by her last class and walking her to English would have surely kept her safe. We all thought she would be okay at school_....I shouldn't have left the damn phone in the car! _

Charlie and a deputy showed up to halt my thoughts. We told him out theory about the phone, and he called the FBI agent on the case, to see if he could trace it. I knew all about Bella's 'watch' and hoped she was able to turn on the tracker soon....or maybe she already had?

~*~

An hour later, and still no leads. Bella hadn't turned on the tracker in her watch, we all hoped and prayed it was because she was asleep....unconscious. Maybe he hasn't hurt her yet. She was playing into his delusions on the phone...maybe she'll keep lying to him, and that sick bastard won't hurt her....that's what I'm going to believe.

Charlie had men searching everywhere in Forks, an AMBER alert had been placed, and people were working in Port Angeles to find her too. I felt so useless. No one would let us do anything to help.

"Just go home, son. I'll call you when we find something." Charlie said to me. I had never seen this man cry before, and I felt that if I waited a little while longer, I would. He really did love his daughter, even though he'd only known her for a short time. We all felt that way about Bella. There was just something about her....

I refused to leave, insisting I could help somehow. I sifted through reports, and made coffee runs. Anything to help the cops work faster. Nearly 4 hours after she had gone missing, we caught a break.

Bella was alive...and she just pressed the button on her watch that would pinpoint her location.


	39. Finding Bella

**CH 36-Finding Bella**

**EPOV**

The watch Bella had on would triangulate her location using cell phone towers. It wouldn't give us an exact location immediately, but would eventually narrow it down. The FBI had a grid of Washington up on the screen of the computer, and there was a flashing green circle on it. The agent, Brent or something....., clicked on the dot.

"This is where her watch is. We've got a five mile radius so far, and the longer she's there, the more the device can narrow it down. She's in Port Angeles. You guys go, I'll call you with an exact location when we get it. It should be narrowed down by the time you're close."

After some arguing and shouting, Charlie let me come with them. I convinced him, saying I knew enough about medicine to help Bella until an ambulance would arrive, if she needed it.

I've never been so scared in my life. Driving, at 130 mph, on out way to Port Angeles to find the love of my life, and hoping, praying, that she would be okay. I was shaken out of my thoughts by the crackling of the radio.

_"It looks like she's in one of two motels. Either '_Sun Valley Inn'_ or _'Rainbow Place'_ both on 6th street, right next to each other. That's as good as we can get right now."_

"That's good enough." I herd Charlie mumble. He and the other officers sped up, and I heard someone come on the radio again to tell us they contacted some units in the city to meet us there. I looked around and noticed how close we were...and I knew it wouldn't be long until I could hold my angel in my arms.

**ChPOV**

_We know where she is....and she had to be okay enough to press the tracker....she's okay, she _has_ to be. I don't think I could handle it if she was taken away from me....I love my baby girl so much..._ I glanced in the rear view mirror to see that boy, Edward Cullen. As much as I didn't want my little girl dating some boy, he really did care about her. It actually scared me. I felt the same way about Renee, and she left. But I hope Bella doesn't do that...and I hope he won't either. But seeing the two of them together....there's just something there, something that tells me they were meant to last....._I just hope she doesn't die before they get that chance..._

:-:-:

Two motels....I have a feeling they're at the _Sun Valley Inn_...I don't know why, but that's where I'm going to. We're splitting up, and going in. That FBI guy....Brad or something....he called both motels, asking about Phil. Someone at the front desks told him 3 of the rooms were being rented by someone matching his description. Room 112 at Sun Valley, and 110 and 218 at Rainbow Place....I hope I find Bella.

When we got to the motel, I rushed out of my car. 2 of my deputies were with me in another cruiser, and 2 units from the Port Angeles police department. We stormed into room 112 at SVI...and the sight nearly made me weep.


	40. Bella's All A Mess

**CH 37-Bella's All A Mess....**

**EPOV**

Charlie told me to stay by the car, but when they broke into the room, I heard shouting. I knew it was Bella's room. I ran to the door and found my poor Bella. My angel, laying helpless on the floor, broken pieces of a wooden chair around her. There's blood around her head, and so many bruises marring her perfect body.

Charlie is kneeling by her, radioing for an ambulance and telling the other cars Phil's been apprehended. I ran over to him and checked Bella's pulse, just under her jaw. It was faint and thready, but there. My shirt was off in an instant, before I even had a chance to realise what I was doing I had ripped it into strips and was tying them around the gash in the head. It was bleeding profusely, and I was worried she would bleed to death.

"Charlie....can I untie her hands?" I looked to him and he nodded. Ghastly purple bruises wrapped around her tiny little wrists, but I couldn't see more than minimal swelling. I don't think they're broken. Right now I know the best hting is for Bella to remain unconscious, he blood flows less that way, but I want her to wake up...I _need_ to hear her voice....to know she's okay. I don't know how, or why, but the next thing I heard was Bella...

"Edward" she mumbled. I don't think she was awake...but I still felt my heart soar. Charlie heard it too. He was smiling, and for the first time I think he allowed himself some hope that she would be okay.

The ambulance got there quickly. The EMTs got Bella on a stretcher quickly. Charlie threw his keys to one of his officers, and rode in the back of the ambulance with her. I rode upfront, wishing the whole time I was back there holding her hand. I called everyone in Forks. We had been in such a rush, no one even knew she'd pressed the tracked button.

Emmett was, as expected, overjoyed and worried. He told everyone else, and promised to meet us in the hospital as soon as they got there. With the spped he's going to go, they might just make it to the hospital here before we do....

:-:-:

Three hours of sitting in the E.R. lobby waiting........Carlisle and Esme arrived two hours ago, only 10 minutes after Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper. Carlisle immediately went to the back to see if anyone would tell him something, and since the hospital was short staffed, they let him help. So far no one has heard anything, good or bad, from anyone. We were all tense and waiting. We assumed Carlisle was busy with Bella, and as soon as they could, someone would come tell us her progress....If something were seriously wrong, they would tell us, right? Just as my mind started running over the worst-case-scenarios my father came out from behind the admittance desk, clad in scrubs.

He gave us her injuries, and her progress.

Bella needed a bunch of blood transfusions. She had lost so much. Dad said we got there just in time. He said I 'did good' helping her, but I felt like it wasn't enough. It was my fault Phil got to her in the first place.....my Bella also had some broken ribs, and they needed to be set. One of them almost cut through her lung, and they had to decide if they were going to do surgery to fix it, or let it heal on it's own. Carlisle convinced them not to do the surgery. It was risky, and Bella was weak. Her lung tissue could heal itself, she would just need to be on a ventilator for a while. She would need it either way,though....Bella also had a very bad concussion, and an MRI showed some swelling on her brain. They had to do a surgery where they drill holes into her skull to relieve the pressure. Carlisle assisted, that's what had taken so long.

"But...as far as we can tell she's going to make a full recovery, physically. We can't assess wheather or not she has serious brain damage until she's stable enough to be woken up. I don't forsee anything horrible happening, but the brain is tricky. She could lapse into a coma....she could already be in one, and we won't know it until the anesthesia is out of her system. We'll know more soon...but for now, it's a waiting game. She's under heavy sedation, and won't be able to come off it until sometime tomorrow morning. She's in recovery now, we can all go back and see her now."

:-:-:

Carlisle warned us....but she just looked so helpless. Tubes and wires everywhere. Dad said she wouldn't wake up until tomorrow...but I was still expecting her to mumble my name...like she did before. I felt tears run down my cheeks, and didn't have it in me to care. I think everyone in the room was crying.

Hospital visiting hours were technically over, but they made and exception for us, since Carlisle _did_ help with Bella. Family could stay with her, and that's it....but neither Emmett or Charlie could bare seeing her in the state she was in. I wanted to stay, so badly, but Carlisle didn't want to allow it. He promised me that there was no chance of her waking early, and the best thing we could all do right now would be to get a hotel room to stay in, and come back tomorrow....so that's what we did.


	41. The Waiting Game

**CH 38-The Waiting Game**

**Dedicated to Cindy (bornagoof) because she read BOTH of my stories and reviewed ALL of the chapters and I read them and was SO excited!!**

**EPOV**

Carlisle got us a suite at the Marriot. It had separate 4 rooms and a living area. Alice and Rose needed a distraction, so they took it upon themselves to go shopping for us all.

"You don't want Bella to wake up and see us all looking like crap, right?" I could see how much this was affecting her...she needed something to do. Jasper went with them, and Emmett stayed in the room with Charlie. Carlisle and Esme were arranging something in their room...and I was...numb.

I couldn't think about anything....nothing except Bella. But when I thought about her all my emotions welled up and I went into overload, and kind of spaced out. I don't know how long I was out of it...but I was brought from my trance by my pixie sister yanking me up and throwing me in a bathroom to shower.

"You look like crap" she says. I look in the mirror, to see she's right. My clothes are blood stained, and my eyes red from tears. I took a shower, but all my motions were mechanical. I got dressed in the clothes Alice laid out for me. Just some simple PJ's. After I got out, I sat on the bed in whatever room I was in. Jasper was there, so I assumed it was the one he and Alice were staying in for the night. He was already pyjama clad, and Alice had hopped in the shower after me, so I assumed we were all going to look the same.

"Hey man....she's going to be fine. You know that right?"

"No Jas, I don't. I want her to be okay...I _need_ her to be okay, but I don't know that she will be." I say his, because I _don't_ know. I'm not psychic, and even my favorite pseudo-clairvoyant sister doesn't look too hopeful half the time. She puts on a good front, but when she thinks no one's around to see her, she's seriously worried. And _that_ is what scares me. Alice had always..._always_ been so optimistic.

"Edward....." Jasper says, but the thing is, there's nothing _to_ say. He just walks over to me and hugs me. I've never actually hugged a guy that wasn't my dad before, but some how he made me feel just a little better. "You have to hold out hope." He releases me and stands when Alice calls for him from behind the door. I can hear them mumbling, but I just don't care. I got up and went back into the living room where there were trays of room service food out. Carlisle had some coffee and was talking with Charlie, who also looked like he just got out of the shower. They both looked up when I entered the room.

"You should eat something." Carlisle told me, motioning to a tray full of strawberries......_that's what Bella's hair always smelled like_.....I grabbed a cup of coffee, but didn't drink it. Soon enough everyone was sitting around in the living room/dining room area in the suite. Charlie was on the sofa, with Emmett next to him, and Rosalie next to Emmett. Alice and Jasper were curled up together on an over sized chair. Carlisle and Esme were on the love seat....that just left me. Alone, no Bella to pair up with. No one was saying much of anything, there wasn't anything to say.

"AH! Bella's going to be fine! We should all just stop acting like she's dead or something! She's alive....ahe's okay! She _has _to be!" Alice wailed, breaking the silence. "I just know it....she's going to be fine!" Her normally happy demeanor was gone. In it's place was fear....uncertainty. Esme had gone over to comfort her daughter, while the rest of us looked on helplessly. I saw Charlie shake his head, as he muttered something sadly under his breath. I used to read lips, and I think he was praying. He got up and went into his room; at the same time Jasper was carrying Alice to theirs. I got up and went outside to the balcony. I needed to be alone with my thoughts...._Please, let Bella be okay._

**ChPOV**

_Our Father, who art in heaven,_

_Hallowed be thy Name._

_Thy kingdom come._

_Thy will be done,_

_On earth as it is in heaven._

_Give us this day our daily bread._

_And forgive us our trespasses,_

_As we forgive those who trespass against us._

_And lead us not into temptation,_

_But deliver us from evil._

_[For thine is the kingdom,_

_and the power, and the glory,_

_for ever and ever._

_Amen.]_

I was raised by my mother to be Catholic. My father wasn't big on religion, so they agreed that she could take me to mass and wherever she wanted, until it was time for my confirmation. It was then that I could decide. I never did confirm my faith in the Catholic teachings. I don't really have a reason why I didn't, except that I couldn't really find a reason _to _do it. I really hope there is a God out there, and I hope he's watching all these people here who love my daughter....and I hope he can see what a wonderful person she is....and I really hope he hasn't decided to take her from me so soon.

_Please, let Bella be okay._

**EmPOV**

My baby sister.....I love her _so_ much. She completes our group...she's so amazing. We all love her so much. I can't believe I didn't protect her better. I should have done _something_. As I look down at my Rosalie, asleep in my arms, I can't help but think about how much my family means to me...and everyone here, in this hotel room, they are my family. Instinctively my arms tighten around my Rose's skinny body, drawing her tightly to me. I'm never letting her get hurt...and if I get the chance, I'm never going to let my baby sister get hurt again either...._Please, let Bella be okay._


	42. Alternative

**Let me preface this by saying: I'm SO sorry!  
I Know I haven't been updating! I'm having MAJOR writer's block on this story. **

**I HAVE been working on some others though. **

**ALSO, I found a story that is really great, and completed, so you don't have to worry about updates!!  
It's called ****The Shadow and The Womanizer**** by **BritCat - Twilight Lover.

.net/s/4657632/1/The_Shadow_and_The_Womanizer

* * *

**Hope that will keep you occupied until I can finish my story, which should happen soon since mid-terms are next week for me, then I have 10 days off for Spring Break, and I don't have any money to do anything fun!!**

**XoXoXoX**

**Love Always,**

**-FRK921-  
**


	43. Waking Up

**Ch 39-Waking Up**

**BPOV  
**

_My head hurts......and my arm hurts.....and...well I think _everything_ hurts!_

_Ugh...why isn't anyone doing anything to make this annoying beeping go away?_

_I wonder what that is.....it's not my alarm clock...it's kind of familiar....hmmmm....if I could just turn it off....but I can't move my hand...or open my eyes._

_What the _hell _is going on!_

_Okay...I can do this.....I just need to make my eyes open....so NOW! OPEN!....._

_That didn't work....okay....open sesame? Abra cadabra...open! Crap.....this is getting annoying.....OH! Wait...I think...._

_AH! _Bad idea! _Opening the eyes...there's a bright light out there, and it hurts!_

_Let's try this again....slowly this time._

_Hmmm....there's no one here, and I can't move my hands....and my throat is dry and scratchy. It hurts to try and talk, but at least I can recognize a hospital room when I see one......so I am safe._

_Edward really did come and save me....it wasn't a dream....now if only I could let someone know I'm awake....I'd really like to be able to see Edward...make sure he's okay._

_Well...my arm doesn't hurt too much to move....and the red button to call the nurse isn't too far away...I think I can reach it....almost...There! _Got it!

A young female in salmon colored scrubs came rushing in babbling on about how good it was that I was awake, and how it was sooner than anyone expected. She just kept talking and talking, until a man in a white lab coat came in.

"Oh! Ms. Swan, you're awake! Nancy, I asked to be informed the minute she awoke." He spoke sternly to the nurse.

"I'm sorry Dr. O'brien, I was just getting the patients...um...status?"

"Right, you can go now. Call the patient's family, and inform them immediately Nurse Garcia." she left the room, and the doctor turned back to me "I apologize Ms. Swan, is there anything you need? Are you in pain? Do you remember what happened?" He was almost as bad as the nurse!

"I-" I tried to speak, but coughed a bit, and Dr. O'brien realized my problem.

"Oh, don't worry about speaking, I'll have some ice chips brought in for you." He left the room and returned shortly with a nurse trailing him, holding a cup of ice. The nurse proceeded to spoon feed me some while the doctor asked me boring routine questions. I answered as best I could, but my mind was elsewhere....My mind was thinking about _my_ Edward...wanting so badly to be in his arms again.

* * *

**SO.....I'M BACK!**

**THE STORY'S NEARING THE END....BUT I WANTED TO MAKE IT AS GOOD AS POSSIBLE. I'VE NEVER BEEN TOO GOOD AT ENDINGS....SO IT TOOK ME A WHILE! SORRY!!! BUT THERE'S A FEW MORE CHAPTERS THAT I'LL BE POSTING AS SOON AS I TYPE THEM UP AND EDIT THEM!**

**THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME FOR SO LONG! AND I'VE ALREADY STARTED ON SOME OTHER ONES, HOPE YOU'LL READ THEM AS WELL!!**

**-FRK921-  
**


	44. Sapphire

**40-Sapphire**

**EPOV**

Everyone had fallen into a restless sleep....everyone but me that is. I just couldn't sleep knowing that my Bella was laying in a hospital bed, alone, and maybe even scared....if she even knows what's going on around her.

I knew I shouldn't do it...but I couldn't stop myself. I didn't even bother changing out of my PJ's before grabbing Carlisle's keys off the bar and slipping on some shoes as I quietly snuck out the door. They would all know where I went....I just needed to see her. I felt like something was going to happen.

The nurse at the front desk remembered me from earlier. She let me go in Bella's room, after saying something about how quickly I got here....which really confused me. As I made my way towards Bella's room, I started thinking about how great my life has become, since she came into it.

I'm happier with Bella. More...content. I thought I was happy before, alone while surrounded by couples, but I really wasn't. I don't know when I realised it, I guess after Bella came and showed me what I was missing. She...completes me. I don't know what I'm going to do if he doesn't make it through this....I don't know what _any_ of us are going to do. Alice thinks of her as a sister....Charlie and Emmett are happier, my parents see her as their daughter....everyone loves Bella. She fits in with us so perfectly. She's the piece we'd been missing...And I _need_ her.....even if one day she realises how much better she could do, and she decides to break up with me....I'm still going to love her. I'll be her friend...if that's all I can be, I'd take it.

I reached her door and slowly opened it to see a doctor standing by Bella's bed. A thousand thoughts flashed through my mind, ranging from thinking the worst, to even being an overprotective boyfriend, not liking how close the guy was to _my_ girl. All those thoughts fizzled away when he stepped back and turned to see who enters, allowing me to lock my gaze with my Bella's beautiful Sapphire blue eyes.

* * *

**I KNOW S.M.'s BELLA'S EYES ARE BROWN, BUT IF YOU LOOK BACK IN THE FIRST PART OF THIS STORY, IN CH. 2 OR 3 I MADE BELLA EMMETT AND CHARLIE ALL HAVE BLUE EYES....**


	45. Emerald

**41-Emerald**

After answering dozens of questions the nurse left, and told me to get some rest. I _was_ sleepy, but just as I was about to fall asleep, a doctor cam in the room and began asking me the _same_ questions I had just been asked by the nurse.

Now, I wanted to deck the guy. Because,seriously, I was tired, and cranky, and I just wanted my Edward....I was about to tell this to the annoying doctor when someone entered my hospital room. I thought it was another nurse or doctor coming to bother me again, Imagine my surprise when Dr. Annoying stepped away from my bed, and I locked eyes with the one man I was hoping to see.

His emerald eyes, that looked so sad at first, brightened when they met mine. I couldn't help but let out a girlish squeal.

"Edward!" I yelled, holding my arms out for him.

In an instant I was wrapped up in his strong, loving embrace. He kept repeating my name over and over again, whispering 'I love you's in my ear while stroking my hair softly. I tugged him into the bed with me, and curled up with my love. After a brief discussion about how everyone else was doing he too told me to get some rest. I was so happy that everyone was okay that I didn't even bother protesting.

Edward began humming my lulaby, and told me that everyone would bethere when I woke up.

* * *

**OKAY, I KNOW I SUCK. BUT SERIOUSLY, MY COMPUTER DIED. LIKE...NO CHANCE FOR REVIVAL, KIND OF DIED. I TOOK IT INTO A REPAIR SHOP, AND THERE WAS NOTHING THEY COULD DO....THERE WAS A LOT OF MUMBO-JUMBO ABOUT RANDOM STUFF...BUT BASICALLY IT WAS REALLY OLD, AND HAD CRASHED BEFORE. I KNEW THIS WAS COMING....I MANAGED TO GET A NEW COMPUTER, AND HAD THEM TRANSFER MY DOCUMENTS FROM THE OLD TO THE NEW.**

**THOSE GUYS WERE AWESOME....SO NOW I HAVE VISTA ON MY COMPUTER...AND I DON'T REALLY LIKE IT. I HAD LINUX ON MY OLD ONE, AND I THINK I'M GOING BACK TO THAT. BUT THIS STORY IS ALMOST DONE!! I'LL BE STARTING ANOTHER ONE SOON-ISH.**

**THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE, YOU CAN CHOOSE WHICH STORY I WRITE NEXT! THIS TIME I'LL WRITE THE MAJORITY OF IT, THEN POST AND EDIT AS I'M FINISHING SO THERE WON'T BE THE ANNOYING LAPSES WHEN I CAN'T UPDATE!!  
**


	46. Together

**42-Together**

I awoke the next morning, to find that Edward was telling the truth. All the people that had become so important to me were sitting in chairs around my room, waiting for me to wake up. I guess I'm important to them too....

I tried to move into a sitting position, but I couldn't. I looked down and saw Edward's arms wrapped around me, keeping me in place at his side.

"I guess Edward's still asleep!" I said, causing everyone to turn their attention my way.

"Bella!" "You're awake!" and "I was so worried about you!" among other similar things were said by the people in the room.

"Hey guys." I replied lamely.

Carlisle called in my doctor and tried to wake up Edward. He refused to budge, except for tightening his grip on me. Everyone laughed at that, and I decided to do the only thing I could to wake him up. I leaned my head towards him, and brushed my lips lightly against his. When I leaned back I could see a faint smile gracing the lips I had just kissed, then his eyes fluttered and finally opened.

* * *

**HEY, SO JUST A COUPLE MORE SHORT CHAPTERS. I COULD MAKE IT INTO ONE LONG ONE, BUT I THOUGHT I'D POST SOME SHORT ONES WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE, INSTEAD OF MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT UNTIL IT'S ALL COMPLETE!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND STICKING WITH ME!**

**REMEMBER THE POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR THE NEXT STORY!!!**

**-FRK921-  
**


	47. Blushing

**43-BLUSHING**

It's a miracle!

I never thought this would happen!

It's pretty hilarious too!!

Edward Anthony Cullen...._blushed_!!!

After I kissed him to get him, Edward lazily woke up and asked, "Is that all I get?"

Of course he hadn't noticed that his family and mine was in the room....but when Emmett bust out laughing, causing everyone else to laugh also, Edward looked up, obviously shocked, and then he actually _blushed_!! He looked so embarassed!

So cute!!

But unfortunately Dr. Annoying came into the room right after and he made Edward get out of the bed with me. He had to take me to get an MRI and CAT scan...along with a bunch of other tests. When I was done with those a nurse took me back to my room where only Charlie remained.

"I was so scared, Bella." He confessed when I was back in the bed. "I thought I'd lost you. Don't ever scare me like that again, baby girl. I love you, and I don't want to loose you." It was so unlike Charlie to talke like this. His eyes were shining with unshed tears, and his face was drawn and somber.

"I love you to...Dad." I smiled up at the man who I loved, and who loed me. He is my Dad...and I know what that's supposed to mean now. Phil always made me call him 'Daddy'...and I hated it, but Charlie...I actually like the idea. We hugged and had a touching 'moment' that was ruined by the doctor coming back in. He told us how long I'd have to stay in the hospital.

"A week! He can't be serious!" I complained after he left, and the Cullens, Hales and Emmett came back.

"Don't worry Bells. Dad," Edward said "can you maybe talk to him? Maybe you can be taken to Forks at least?" I really hoped _something_ could be done.

Carlisle, bless that man, somehow convinced the doctor to allow me to be transported back to Forks, where I was able to stay at Edward's house since Carlisle has a small office and can monitor me. Alice was so excited to have me temporarily _living _there that I thought she was going to vibrate away from all the bouncing she was doing. Apparently this meant I would be avaliable for 'Bella Barbie' anytime she wanted. I just hope Edward will be able to save me from her evil grasp!!

But still, a week with Edward...YAY!!!

Charlie wasn't too keen on the idea, but he was going to be out of town. He and Billy had a fishing trip planned for a few weeks...they needed to build their friendship back up. And since I was the reason it got messed up in the first place, I refused to let him miss the trip. Emmett ended up staying at the Cullen's too...along with Jasper and Rose!

It was great, I was with my friends, and I knew that everyone I loved was safe.

* * *

**YEA...I THOUHGT THIS WOULD BE KINDA FUNNY...ONE MORE CHAPTER!**

**IF YOU WANT TO PUT ME ON AUTHOR ALERT AFTER THIS, SO YOU'LL KNOW WHEN I'VE STARTED THE STORY YOU ALL PICK, THAT'D BE GREAT, BUT I'LL PROBABLY POST AN UPDATE ABOUT THE NEW STORY WHEN IT'S STARTED.**

**I'M NOT SURE HOW LONG THE POLL WILL BE UP...PROBABLY UNTIL I GET ENOUGHT VOTES, OR I FEEL REALLY INSPIRED TO START WRITING SOME MORE!!  
**


	48. Forever

**44-Forever**

Carlisle cleared me for 'light activity' after a few days resting period. None of my injuries were as bad as the doctors initially thought...so Alice decided to plan a little party! I hadn't been able to return to school yet, and Edward was bringing my assignments to me, and I missed a few people from school.

It was very similar to the first party I attended at the Cullen house. The Quileute boys, along with the very few people I had made friends with from school. Angela and Ben were there, they had both stopped by earlier in the week to being me a card and some chocolate. She is such a sweet girl, and I know Ben loves her. We all sat around telling stories and having fun.

There was a campfire where we roasted marshmallows for S'Mores, and the boys played football...well, Edward didn't. He refused to leave my side for _any_ reason. Despite my babysitter I had a blast. After all the drama with Phil, I was happy to get to have soe fun with my friends, and not have to worry about psycho killers on the loose. We remembered not to play any ball games in the house, and refrained from causing too much damage!

When the party ended Alice sent Edward and I upstairs to his room. Carlisle and Esme trusted us all enough to leave us along for the night, while they were in Seattle. Charlie, of course, didn't know this..but what he doesn't know won't kill him!! They were also okay with me sharing Edward's room. They knew he stayed in mine at Charlie's when he'd sneak into the house.

Edward and I were just laying on his bed, about to fall asleep when he, once again, told me he loved me.

"I love you too. You know, you tell me that a lot Edward." I joked.

"I do...a lot Bella. I love you so much I want to marry you. Not right now, someday, when we're older. And...maybe when we're both 18, and I wanna have lots of babies with you. I want you to be mine, and me to be yours."

"Are you sure you're going to want me that long? Marriage is supposed to be forever." How could he really know for sure?

"No matter what happens Bella. Me and You. Together, forever. I promise."

"And Sasha?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes Bella." He sighed heavily. "Me, you and Sasha, together."

"Forever..." We kissed passionately, and I knew then, that he was telling me the truth, because he loved me as much as I loved him.

* * *

**_This is the end_. My only friend, the _end_. Of our elaborate plans, the _end_. Of everything that stands, the _end.....  
I'M A BIT OF 'THE DOORS' FREAK!!_**

**_SO....I__T_'S DONE!!!**

**_VOTE ON THE POLL....AND THANKS!!!_**

**_XOXOXOX_**

**_-FRK921-  
_**


	49. Epilogue!

**It came to my attention that I never wrote what happened to Phil, and a bunch of people wanted me to write an epilogue...so Here ya' go!!  
I know it's really late, but I've been on vacation without my laptop!! **

**EPILOGUE**

Things were tense for a while after I got released from the hospital. In the motel room, Charlie ended up killing Phil. An investigation was launched by the Port Angeles Police Department to see if that was really necessary. Most think Charlie only killed Phil because of who he was. In the end though, it was demmed a 'clean killing' and Charlie was taken off administrative leave, and the guy from the PAPD who was filling in for him got to leave and go back home. Well, I got to go back to the Cullen's home. I was on moderate bedrest for a week, and since Emmett had school and Charlie had work, all the adults decided I should stay with Esme during the week. We had some fun mother-daughter bonding time. She's convinced, like Alice, that Edward and I will be married soon enough, so it's okay for her to think of me as her daughter. I admit that it was really nice. Having a positive female in my life, someone to talk to.  
Edward and I are better than I thought we could be. We're closer now, and Emmett doesn't even mind as much when we kiss. He saw how much my going missing affected Edward, and I guess he understrands that Edward would never intentionally hurt me. We haven't taken the 'next step' and I don't think we will anytime soon. We did talk about it, and have tentatively decided to wait, until after we graduate at least.  
Oh! Those evil slutty Jessica and Lauren girls? Well....they are both pregnant now. And neither one knows who the father is! Even though Jessica was dating Mike, and Lauren was dating Tyler. Apparently there was some couple swapping going on. I normally wouldn't take so much pleasure in someone else's pain, but Lauren sent me to the hospital, and Mike and Tyler both gave me the creeps. They've all gotten what they deserve.  
The day I got back to school was the day our Art project was due. I'd had plenty of time to start and finish it while on bed rest at the Cullen's. Esme even helped me with part of it. I ended up making a quilt. I know it's not a typical art project, but I wanted something I could keep with me. Alice loved taking pictures, not just ones of Edward and I sleeping, so I borrowed her camera to find a bunch I liked. I also searched through some of Esme's photo albums, and got a box full of pictures from Charlie's as well. I picked out about 45 of them, and Esme took them to a shop in Port Angeles to have them printed onto fabric. Then I got a bunch of different materials and went to work. I put the photos together in cronological order for the most part. I basically made a huge scrapbook page with fabroc. Then after I had put some batting inside, and sewn up the top and bottom Esme took the blanket to a quiliting place to have the fabric stitched together. I hadn't allowed anyone but Esme know what I was doing, so when I brought the blanket to school all my friends were surprised. Alice loved the squares I had that were made of one of her favoriter shirts. It had ripped, but she kept it trying to find something else to do with it. I got a clean, but still grease stained rag from Rosalie's garage to put next to Emmett's square that was made from pme pf his favorite too small flannel shirts. Jasper's square was made from the leather taken from an old book. I went to a book binding store, and they gave me the piece for free, since they just threw them away. Charlie's square was from an old uniform shirt, Carlisle's was from some ripped scrubs, and Esme's was from some material she used to make an apron. I found some lined material, and stitched music notes from Claire de Lune on them for Edward's square. Each one also had their name sewn onto it. The Quileute boys had their names stitched below a picture of all of them, and Josh's was on a picture of him as well. In the middle of the blanket I wrote:  
_ What Am I?  
I am a daughter, and a sister,  
I am a friend, as well as a girfriend.  
I am loved by those close to me,  
I am finally safe and secure.  
I am happier than I ever thought possible,  
I am a part of a family.  
I am Isabella Marie Swan._


	50. New Story!

**SO...THE POLL I'VE PUT UP HAS CONSTANTLY SHOWN THE "AH, ExB KNOW EACH OTHER BEFORE FORKS" AS THE LEADER FOR THE NEXT STORY I PUBLISH.**

**THE ONLY PROBLEM IS THAT I CAN'T QUITE FIGURE OUT HOW I WANT TO ARRANGE THE FAMILIES.**

**I KNOW BELLA WILL BE CHARLIE'S DAUGHTER, BUT SHOULD ON OF THE OTHER 'KIDS' BE HER SIBLING? IT'S EASIER IF NOT, BUT I THINK IT MIGHT BE BETTER IF SHE HAS ONE....**

**AND SHOULD ALL THE 'KIDS' BE ADOPTED BY CARLISLE AND ESME, OR HAVE OTHER FAMILIES IN THERE TOO?**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!  
**


	51. TwitterAIM

_So....._after some coaxing (and a bribe or two) my friends convinced me to make a Twitter account.

It is: iCaughtTheDeath

it's sort of an inside joke....basically anytime I'm looking for something (or ome of my friends is) we all have different things we say about where it is. Mine is that it 'caught the death' andother friend's is that she 'at it'.

I thought it was funny-ish.

If you've got a twitter go ahead and follow me if you'd like!

I also have AIM.

it's AlienFRK921

I'm working on the stories now....I have more inspiration for the one on my poll with the 2nd most votes, but I'm trying to write the one in the lead too!!

xx


End file.
